A Madgod's Realm
by MadMaxofHazardUs
Summary: Continuing where "The Jaws of Oblivion" left off, Aldric is to investigate the strange appearence of a door in the Niben Bay. THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED--READ THE EXPLANATION INSIDE TO FIND OUT WHY!
1. Seeking A Cure

-1A Madgod's Realm

Prologue - Seeking a Cure

_Life hadn't been normal in the two week period following the end of the Oblivion Crisis. Parts of the Imperial City were either damaged or destroyed. Where the Temple of the One once stood in the Temple District, a massive stone statue of Akatosh stood in its place. To many, its purpose is unclear but a few brave scholars have offered conclusions._

_One conclusion says that the statue will serve as a warning to the Daedric gods if they ever decide to attempt an invasion of Nirn. Another suggests that the Empire doesn't need Emperors, protective amulets, or Dragonfires anymore--just faith in the Nine Divines. To many citizens, this makes sense because the bowl where the Dragonfire burned was destroyed in the struggle between Mehrunes Dagon and the avatar of Akatosh._

_Many lost their lives that day. Martin Septim was gone, having transformed into Akatosh but has been (for the most part) universally hailed as the greatest Emperor since Tiber Septim. Captain Steffan and Baurus of the Blades were killed in the last two battles of the Crisis. Others had simply disappeared--after the battle in the Imperial City, Uvani Lloros aka Nerevar-Reborn vanished without a trace as had Jauffre, Grandmaster of the Blades. Only two men survived the ordeal--Caius Cosades and Aldric of Rihad, who came to be known as the Champion of Cyrodiil._

_But as the provinces rejoiced, no one considered the psychological impact on the Champion. Some of his best friends--the only friends he had ever known--were dead and he couldn't bring them back. He had found treachery within his own family which had resulted in the death of his mother. Worse still, he thought he had found a safe haven in the Ayleid ruin of Vilverin, but it was a false hope indeed._

_Aldric had been attacked by Vicente Valtieri, the vampire who had almost ended his life in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Cheydinhal. It was an act of revenge for the slaughter of his Brothers and Sisters by Aldric's hand. The Redguard managed to turn the tables on the vampire but at a terrible price--he too had been transformed into a creature of the night._

_Once a man, he was now an abomination of evil, having to feed to keep people from recognizing the Champion for what he really was. But Caius, ever the understanding type and having seen so much in his time as the Blades representative for Vvardenfell, visited Aldric one day to bring news of a possible cure._

00000000000000

Fate had an interesting sense of humor. After all he had done, the Nine had decided to play a practical joke on him by letting him get bit by that piece of shit. 'Oh thank you for saving Tamriel, but we want to piss you off.' _Some joke,_ he thought.

Even though his anger at the gods was strong, he did not choose to inject the poor bandit with the disease that was currently wrecking his thoughts and his life. He could at least spare the man from that.

He had clamped a hand over the Breton's mouth--as is, the man's screaming had grown tiresome. The blood dripped from his lips as he viciously sucked the lifeblood from the bandit's neck. His preoccupation on his anger, however, caused him to accidentally bite out the man's jugular vein. Fresh blood exploded from the bite, coating his face and chest and quickly killing the bandit.

A shuffle of feet nearby caused the man to dive into the bushes. He peeked up just a bit and saw the familiar figure of Caius Cosades holding a torch…as well as one of a man he did not recognize. He felt slightly embarrassed that he had been caught feeding, and so felt a need to explain himself. "It was a bandit. He was trying to break in--"

"No need to explain yourself, Aldric," Caius said. "Please, come out. I have someone who knows of a cure."

This made the Redguard step out from his hiding place. He looked back at the house had found and acquired. Deep in the West Weald, this isolated house had become a sanctuary for him in the two weeks that followed the Oblivion Crisis. A three-story house, it reminded him of Bruma's architecture. Aldric, the so-called Champion of Cyrodiil, rarely emerged unless he was feeding. Caius had continually visited every day to inform him of the latest news.

In the days that had passed, Daedra worshipping in the Summerset Isle had stopped but the boycott on Imperial goods was continuing. However, the provinces were rejoicing but one rumor suggested that Skyrim and Morrowind were on the warpath. It seems that the happiness didn't last long.

"Who's that?" Aldric spat.

The man with Caius stepped forward into Caius' torch and Aldric immediately recognized the man as Janus Hassildor, Count of Skingrad. He was wearing his trademark suede shirt with linen pants and his black hair slicked back. When he and Aldric had met during the Oblivion Crisis, the reportedly reclusive Count had struck the Redguard as strange; even more so now, considering that he looked just like…him.

"Hello again, Aldric," the Count said. "I believe we both seek a common goal in regards to our…special conditions."

"You're a vampire, too?" Aldric asked with mild surprise.

The Count was taken aback by the blunt question, something he wasn't used to. "Yes, I have been for quite some time. This is what I want to discuss. May we come in?"

_What are you going to tell me? _the Redguard thought but didn't say. _That you sympathize? Or that I have no hope?_

Instead Aldric nodded and the Count and the Blade followed him inside the house. The interior was bare on the first and second floors save for the necessary furniture. The third floor was basically an attic with storage crates and as such would remain untouched.

Aldric directed the two to a table in the center of the room. He walked to a wine rack near the table and pulled a bottle of Tamika's West Weald Wine off the rack. He popped the top off, sat down with his guests, and took a sip.

"Let's talk, shall we?"

Caius nodded to Janus, who took the cue to begin. "Well, you and I both have vampirism, but so does my wife. Have you been feeding regularly?"

The Champion nodded. "Of course. I don't want the sun to kill me."

"Well, my wife refused to feed and slipped into a coma as a result. I've been seeking a cure for the longest time, and I may have found one. I figure I would tell you because you're most likely miserable and because Caius has a task for you.

"My sources have told me that a witch of Glenmoril is said to be living somewhere near the upper Corbolo River. Talk to her, find a cure, and bring back _two_ potions to cure vampirism. One for you, one for my wife. Do you have a map?"

Aldric nodded and pulled out his world map from his pocket along with the grease pencil. He rolled it out before the Count and handed him the pencil. Janus briefly studied the map and marked a place on the right side of the Corbolo River and then wrote the word "Drakelowe" on the outer margin of his map.

The Redguard vampire was surprised by what Count Hassildor had requested. "Why not a cure for yourself?"

"I suffer enough as it is," he replied sadly, "but my wife suffers more. It is the least I can do for her."

"Thank you for your time, Aldric," the Spymaster said. "I will speak to you about what I need you to do after you've been cured. I assume that you'll be chomping at the bit to get rid of this curse, so I'm not going to stop you. But for now, we must leave."

The pair wordlessly stood and left as quickly as they had come. Aldric sat alone for a few minutes, looking into his bottle of wine with a focus on finding answers. When he found nothing, he gulped down the rest of the alcoholic drink and threw the bottle into the nearest wall. It shattered into dozens of fragments that twinkled in the candlelight.

The Redguard knew where Drakelowe was but had forgotten to mark it down, so he gave silent thanks to Skingrad's Count for doing so. He began to mentally tick off things he would need for the journey ahead.

A glance at his amateur alchemy lab across the room gave him an idea. It was a long shot, but bringing some random ingredients for the witch couldn't hurt. After all, witches were constantly experimenting and researching, so maybe it would benefit the witch.

Aldric stood and approached the table, grabbing his empty rucksack off a hook on the way over, and stuffed five Grand Soul Gems he had procured inside, as well as a few sprigs of bloodgrass he had picked up from the remnants of Oblivion gates, and six nightshade petals. Then he changed his clothes, packed an extra set, and ran up the stairs to where his bed was. He put his battered set of ebony armor on, noting the various nicks and dents and burn marks from his various battles. He strapped on the sheath, put the long-sword inside, and hustled back downstairs. The last thing he did was grab his world map off the table before heading outside into the darkness.

Aldric figured it would be best to start now while there was still some night in the sky. It would be a long journey.

00000000000000

Being a vampire had its ups and downs. On the plus side, Aldric had become stronger and more in touch with his environment. He was a predator who hunted man and mer--and in the two weeks that had passed, he realized it wasn't him. His father had always said to be his own person, but this…this wasn't him.

Aldric's sense of morality had dulled, leaving him a nonbeliever and an alcohol drinker--two hedonistic traits he had acquired since the Crisis ended. His outlook on life was grim and he ached for a sexual encounter, which was denied due to his condition.

But with the promise of a cure, his hopes were high and he would not pass this opportunity up.

_Hell, maybe I can reclaim some of my honor,_ he thought doubtingly as he crossed over a bridge toward the ramshackle house known as Drakelowe.

It had taken him nearly two days to reach the out-of-the-way locale, as well as numerous feedings, but at last he had arrived. The architecture of the house resembled some of the ones he had seen in Chorrol's lower class section.

As Aldric approached the front door, visions of a crazy old woman stirring up a brew in a cauldron entered his mind. He couldn't help but grin.

"You're insane," he said out loud, followed by a short bark of laughter.

He rapped on the door five times, and the door opened three seconds later to reveal a young Breton woman with white hair. The young lady stared at the large Redguard for a minute, then waved him inside.

The house was in a sad state of disarray, with pieces of furniture throw about the room. Various alchemy ingredients dotted the room, as did the shape of potion bottles…or possibly poisons.

The witch fiddled about with a few stray ingredients before turning to her visitor. "What brings you to Drakelowe, child?"

"A cure for vampirism," he replied bluntly.

"Oh my." She approached the Redguard and pushed her index finger and thumb into his mouth. She withdrew after feeling the fangs, wiped the saliva on a cloth, and tapped a finger to her chin.

"I need two vials, if I failed to mention that." Aldric righted a fallen chair and took a seat. "Do you have any sujamma?"

The Glenmoril witch nodded and walked to a cupboard. "The name's Melisande, by the way."

She pulled out a bronze, dusty bottle and tossed it to her guest, who caught it one-handed and popped the cork with his thumb. After taking a sip and smacking his lips approvingly, he said, "I'm Aldric."

Melisande smiled sweetly. "Such a strong, bold name. I like it," she stated. She began to walk about her home tidying things up. "So tell me, why do you need two vials?"

Aldric was somewhat distracted as she bent over to pick some fallen items up, taking in the view of her lovely rear. "I, uh, need it for myself as well as for a…friend of a friend."

She stood upright and Aldric averted his gaze as she turned around to face him. _You really need to find a woman,_ he told himself.

"Ah, I understand. Well, I know just the things to cure your affliction."

The Redguard vampire took another sip of his liquor. "I'm listening."

"Well first, I need five Grand Soul Gems," Melisande stated, righting some more fallen furniture. "It matters not if they contain a soul."

_Just my luck!_ Aldric thought with a smile. He reached into his rucksack for the oval shapes and pulled them out. "I knew it was a good idea to bring these," he said, holding them up in his hands.

The Glenmoril witched smiled that warm comforting smile and Aldric couldn't help but feel a certain desire. The fact that she was young made it all the better. _You n'wah, knock it off!_

"These will do just fine," she said, taking the gems and putting them on a nearby table filled with alchemy ingredients. "This isn't everything I need, though."

When Aldric indicated he was listening, she explained that for two vials she would need six gloves of garlic, five nightshade petals, two shoots of bloodgrass, the blood of an Argonian, and the ashes of an ancient vampire.

The Redguard was so fortunate that he had brought the bloodgrass and nightshade with him, for Oblivion only knows if he would've been able to find it at this point. However, the garlic, the blood, and the ashes were a problem. Yet Melisande was full of surprises.

"Garlic is quite abundant in Skingrad, I hear. Maybe you'll find an Argonian there as well." She chuckled at this before continuing. "As for the vampire, I've also heard something about that as well. Hindaril is a powerful vampire living in Redwater Slough, which if I remember quickly is on the north shore of the Panther River. I'm sure you have a map that tells you where all of that is."

She rummaged through a cupboard that had broken off the wall, once again bending over and giving Aldric another view of her rear. He slapped himself real quick on the face. _Resist, Aldric. Now's not the time._

"Take this knife," she said. "It's specifically crafted to make the target bleed. It'll be useful for the Argonian."

He took it graciously and put it in the special pouch where Widowshire would've been, had he not lost it in Mankar Camoran's neck in Paradise. "I'll be back eventually. Thank you very much for doing this."

"It's not a problem at all," Melisande replied with a small smile.

Aldric smiled in return and turned to leave Drakelowe and begin his tasks.

00000000000000

Aldric's heightened sense of smell, combined with the whiff he had unknowingly picked up on Count Hassildor, led him to Skingrad, confirming the witch's hunch.

He had to sneak around at night, breaking into people's houses and finding garlic cloves in cellars, most likely to prevent the smell of mold and mildew from wafting throughout. He had six cloves in no time.

As he exited Skingrad's chapel where he had found the last clove, his extra senses twitching; something was going on at Castle Skingrad. He could almost feel the blood of an Argonian being spilled, but at the hands of someone he couldn't see.

He broke into a sprint for the castle, leaving some of the night patrol bewildered and stunned at the speed of the Redguard.

00000000000000

"I'd like to visit the Argonian prisoner, please."

"Sorry, sir," the castle jailor said with a monotone. "Not without a specific reason."

Aldric could tell that the man looked bored as well as tired, so he reached for a small satchel on his hip containing thirty septims and he jiggled it in front of the jailor's face. "Is this a good reason?"

The Imperial snatched it greedily and quickly hid it from view. "Go down the stairs, make a right, he's all the way at the end. But make it quick!"

The Redguard smiled. "Thank you."

As he rounded the corner, Aldric's heightened sense of smell picked up Argonian blood. A trail of it was on the floor leading to another part of the jail. He focused intensely on his third eye and the ghostly purple form of a prone figure was merrily snoring away in bed close by.

Aldric silently crept up the hall to a small pool of blood. He dipped his fingers in it and sucked the thick substance off--it was definitely Argonian blood. He uncorked the empty sujamma bottle he had kept and scooped up as much blood as possible.

When he was done, he put the bottle back in his rucksack and took a few moments to slurp some of the blood up. He felt that his face was losing feeling and so felt he should feed. After replenishing himself, he thanked the jailor and left the castle perimeter. He had an appointment with a vampire.

00000000000000

Aldric had found Redwater Slough with little difficulty due to helpful directions from a scout in Bravil, and now found himself sneaking around amongst a small clan of vampires like himself--on the ceiling. He figured he'd wait for the vampire to emerge on his own--he had masked his scent using the skin of a boar he had killed on the way to the Slough--and so his mind wandered.

He often wondered how his life would be if events had occurred differently. _Probably not here_, he thought bitterly. _I'd be doing the task that Caius has for me._

Aldric's thoughts soon turned to the old Blade. The old Imperial had seen so much history change, even having a hand in drafting it. The return of Nerevare in Vvardenfell, the Oblivion Crisis…perhaps even other notable events.

_So what could it be this time?_ he wondered, keeping an eye out for an Altmer.

Nothing unusual had occurred except for a strange door opening in the Niben Bay as well as the attack on Anvil's Chapel. That was something he had picked up while in Bravil and something he didn't much care about. The Nine had fucked him over by twisting Fate into making him a vampire, so no love was lost there. But could the two be connected? Aldric had not a clue as he hung to the ceiling.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden arrival of an Altmer in the room. The smell that drifted through the air was thick with mold, as if something that should've been asleep had just woke up from a nap. Aldric used his third eye to make the form visible.

Hindaril's purple figure glowed beneath him as the Redguard vampire weighed his options, but he was cut short. The High Elf was staring right up at him, teeth gnashing and a low growl emitting from his mouth.

Aldric detached from the ceiling and quickly rotated so his feet were positioned down. He landed on the vampire hard and withdrew the bleeder dagger. The vampire started thrashing about but Aldric's immense frame prevented Hindaril from standing.

"I just need your ashes," the Redguard whispered, cutting deep into the vampire's neck. Strangely, no blood burst forth to spray the ground.

The vampire fought back even more but he gradually began to lose steam as his head became severed from his body, which turned into ash. Aldric gathered the ancient man's ashes into a cloth, and to his surprise, found not a single weapon within his robe.

_He must not have been expecting company,_ Aldric thought. But there were still other figures that glowed purple within the cave and his goal was completed, so he retraced his steps to Redwater Slough's entrance; the Redguard didn't want to press his luck.

00000000000000

Two days later, Aldric was cured and he couldn't have felt better. He felt like a new man and his outlook on life had improved significantly, yet it did nothing to help heal the scars of losing friends and family.

He strode into Castle Skingrad with his head held high, approaching Count Hassildor's Argonian stewart Hal-Liurz. All he had to do was hold the vial containing the cure in her face. "Right this way," she said. "They've been expecting you."

She walked fast and Aldric was slightly annoyed at having to keep up as she took him outside toward a heavily-locked, secret door to the Chamber of the Lost.

_Such a charming name,_ he thought sarcastically.

Beyond the doorway he saw three figures crouched over the body of what had to be the Countess.

"Ah, good," the voice of Caius Cosades said. "You're here."

"Come here, quick," Count Hassildor urged. Aldric hustled over and handed the dark blue bottle to Janus, taking a good look at the man's wife. She still had some youthfulness in her face and was dressed impeccably with her arms folded over her chest. Melisande was kneeling beside the Count and Caius, much to his surprise.

"Hello again," she said seriously. "Good. Now, I need everyone to stand back."

Janus retreated to the left side of the room, and Aldric and Caius went to the right. "What's she here for?" the Redguard whispered.

"The Countess is basically not living--not drinking blood, for some, will only advance to the next stage of vampirism. For her, it put her into a coma. She's been like this for over fifty years."

"By the gods…" Aldric couldn't imagine how the Count felt. "Janus said that she's suffered enough."

"Indeed," the Spymaster stated grimly. "Our Glenmoril friend is going to revive the Countess long enough to take the cure."

At that moment, Melisande began to chant in a language that Aldric didn't understand. Blue light swirled above her, guided by her hands. She whirled the magicka in a circle and gradually laid both hands on the Countess' head.

Her eyes immediately snapped open and she turned to her husband. "Janus?" she asked weakly.

The Count couldn't hold back his tears despite them being bloody. "Rona," he replied, now at her side squeezing her hand tightly. He forced a weak smile. "Drink this, please."

He held the blue bottle to her lips and tilted it back. Her face became alive with color and her eyes became normal. She too teared up as she held Janus' hand.

"Thank you, my love," she stated. "I have been freed from my curse but I fear I am too weak. Who helped with this deed?"

Aldric stepped toward her body and kneeled. "I did, Your Grace. Aldric of Rihad."

She smiled. "You have a kind heart, Aldric of Rihad. I thank you." She looked at her husband. "Janus…I will always love you."

Her grip on his hand loosened and her eyes closed for the last time, never to blink again. The Count wrapped her in a tight hug, bloody tears flowing from his eyes and staining her dress.

"I love you too," he replied, pressing his face against her right cheek.

It was a touching, sad moment for a man who had never been in love, for Aldric had never seen it in within his own family. He stood, looking back at Caius who shook his head. The Spymaster began to head for the door, prompting for the Redguard to follow.

"It's a damned shame," Cosades muttered.

Aldric gripped the handle on the door, but stopped to take a final look at the Count and his wife. The man was quietly weeping blood, and it was painful to watch.

As he closed the door to the Chamber of the Lost, he found the title of the room to be unfortunately true for a Count who had loved his wife so much.

00000000000000

"So tell me, what is this mission?" Aldric asked the grizzled old Blade. They were heading south toward Aldric's house in the West Weald.

"Well, I'm sure you're aware of the door that has opened in the Niben Bay," Caius stated. When the Champion nodded, he continued. "Apparently, an island with a door now rests where none had before. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was a Daedric god mucking about. The Count of Bravil has a guard posted on the island."

"Joyful," Aldric said with a small smile that quickly faded. "So let me guess…_if_ the door is Daedric in nature, you want me to poke my head in and say hello?"

"Something like that. Ocato's order, actually. We've already had one Daedric invasion, he says, so the possibility of another isn't appealing. As Champion of Cyrodiil, the task falls to you."

Aldric was quietly considering that scenario, and it did not appeal to him either. Nevertheless, Caius wouldn't have asked if he didn't feel that he was qualified.

"When do I start?"

"Preferably now, but it's been a long day, so get some rest first."

"How will I keep you updated on the situation?" Aldric asked. It was one thing he would need to know.

Caius Cosades grinned. "What goes in eventually comes out, right?"


	2. In The Middle of the Niben Bay

-1_Author's Note: I love Haskill. Whoever came up with this character is awesome and deserves a medal, because he says some of the funniest shit in the funniest way. Plus, he's fun to write about and describe. Enjoy! _

A Madgod's Realm

Chapter One - In The Middle of the Niben Bay

Dawn began to creep from behind the Valus Mountains, leaving the sky ablaze with vibrant shades of pink, orange, and blue. Aldric had slept little that night due to the current task laying heavily on his mind. So he had packed his rucksack with the necessities and repaired his ebony armor and sword and had set off for Bravil.

The Redguard loved nature. The relatively arid, hot, and sandy environment of Hammerfell had instilled an urge to explore the environments of the other provinces. Vvardenfell was pretty despite the presence of the Ashlands, but in his mind, Cyrodiil was gorgeous, especially in the West Weald where his home was located.

Despite all of this, what lay before him was mysterious at best and dangerous at worst.

_Then again, there's always that element of danger no matter where I go,_ he thought.

Aldric was soon outside the walls of Bravil, passing the stable on his right to approach the guard at the gate. The Imperial gave a friendly smile but his eyes were watching Aldric's every move.

"Greetings, citizen. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Are you aware of the strange door in the Niben Bay?" When the guard nodded, he continued. "Can you show me, please?"

"Sure. Follow me."

The pair proceeded slightly northeast of the city's wall to the shoreline, past the ruined remains of a fort, and stopped just short at the edge of a small drop-off. The guard stretched his arm, pointing roughly toward the center of the bay.

"Right out there. One of the guards, Gaius Prentus, is stationed on it. Can you see it?"

Aldric squinted, blocking the sunlight with his left hand, and could just barely make out a small island with what appeared to be a massive stone.

_How in Oblivion did this get here? _he wondered.

"Is there a bridge?" Aldric asked half-serious.

"Not that I'm aware of," the Bravil guard replied. "Hey…are you…are you _Aldric_?"

The Redguard groaned inwardly. He didn't like the whole idea of being famous--he just wanted to live his life as a normal person. "Yes, I am."

The guard's face lit up. "Oh, it is such an honor to meet you! Can I go get the stable keepers?"

Aldric couldn't reply as the guard had already run off without waiting for an answer. The Champion looked out toward the island, then back to the guard.

_You've swam in armor before. Go for it._

He outstretched his arms over the lip of the edge and pushed off on his heels, effectively diving into the Niben Bay. The ebony armor weighed him down considerably, but he got used to it, immediately dove underwater as he heard the shouts of the guard, then back to the surface, swimming for the island.

00000000000000

After swimming for what felt like hours, Aldric finally reached the island and climbed up on to the bank with some difficulty. He flopped on his back and stared up at the sky. The water was steadily dripping off various parts of his armor, but the dip in the Niben had been refreshing nonetheless.

He stood after a few moments and walked up a small slope. He froze when he saw what the rock was.

It wasn't a rock, but a three-faced bust of a man's head. The closest face displayed a poker's expression, the middle one was shock, and the far side looked to be an evil smile. In the mouth of the middle face was a shimmering bluish-purple portal that pulsed with radiant energy. On the evil smile side was a female Khajiit and standing near the portal was Gaius Prentus, the guard assigned to watch…whatever this was.

Aldric approached the portal but was stopped short by the guard's sword. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Turning to the Imperial, the Redguard kept his face straight to mask his inner-annoyance. "And why not?"

The man's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "Everything that goes in has come out…wrong. These were once-normal people but when they came out, their brains were addled!" Gaius gestured to the Khajiit behind him.

"You there--" Aldric started.

"Go away," she interrupted, her voice full of fear, "I'm not here."

"But you're right--"

"No, no!" The feline woman dropped to the ground and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. "Bad kitty, bad, bad, very bad…"

"See what I mean?" Gaius quipped.

Aldric could see it alright. She was mad, driven insane, and scared. The Redguard looked at the bust, knowing of only one Daedric god who was capable of such a thing.

"Sheogorath…"

"What?" the guard asked suspiciously.

Then the portal flashed soundlessly, and a Dunmer man appeared next to the guard.

"It's not right!" he screamed, falling to his knees and clutching his head. "Shouldn't be…it can't be…it doesn't make sense!"

The crazed Dark Elf glanced at the Bravil guard and pointed an accusing finger. "You! You don't know! You're all going to die! Hehehe!"

_Uh oh,_ Aldric thought as the man pulled out a dagger and lunged at the guard, who dodged out of the way.

"Stay back! This one's violent!" the Imperial cried, pulling out his silver long-sword as he dodged another of the mad man's attacks.

The Khajiit screamed and went tumbling down the adjacent slope, still curled up. The guard parried another blow, then stabbed the Dunmer in the gut. Blood stained the bust and the surrounding ground as the guard withdrew his weapon.

But it didn't stop there. The eye sockets of the bust glowed with bright, blue magic and Aldric swore he heard lightning--but yet it wasn't raining! Then as he tried to move, he found himself pinned in place.

"Unworthy! Unworthy!" a disembodied, angry voice shouted, seemingly from the heavens. "Useless mortal meat! Walking bag of dung!"

_That's definitely Sheogorath,_ Aldric thought almost cheerfully, much to his surprise. He figured he would remain silent, though.

"A nice effort, though," the Daedric Prince of Madness continued. "A shame he's dead. These things happen."

"Voices from nowhere," Gaius muttered, looking at the sky. "I don't get paid enough."

"Bring me a champion! Rend the flesh of my foes! A mortal champion…to wade through the entrails of my enemies!"

_Sounds just like my kind of job, _the ex-farmer thought with some amusement and disgust.

The infamous Madgod didn't speak for a few seconds, as though he was waiting for Aldric to speak. But the next few words piqued his curiosity.

"Really though! You should come in! It's _lovely_ in the Isles right now," he implored, with the tone of a merchant trying to sell a product. "Who knows! Maybe you'll fare better than the last couple did!"

The eye sockets stopped glowing and Aldric stood before the giant bust of Sheogorath's head, his mind putting pieces of the puzzle together. The Isles that the Daedric Prince of Madness mentioned could only be the Shivering Isles, Sheogorath's Plane of Oblivion. From what he could understand, the Madgod's realm was being threatened and he needed a warrior to help out. The only thing missing is why Ocato had requested the Champion of Cyrodiil to investigate. What would he seek to gain? After all, it was harmless enough--no Daedra had spawned from the portal like Mehrunes Dagon. Just a crazy Dark Elf…

"I'm not crazy, am I?" Gaius Prentus muttered to himself. "I heard a voice, I know it! Oh Talos, why must I be stuck with this post?"

The Redguard looked over at the Khajiit woman who seemed to be staring up into the morning sky, also muttering.

"That voice said kitty was bad. He said leave. I said okay and now I'm not here…"

She continued to ramble as Aldric shook the guard's shoulder. The Imperial snapped out of his daze and shook his head rapidly.

"You're not crazy," Aldric assured, being sincere. "I'm going in, though."

The Imperial shrugged, but still had a fearful look on his face. "Suit yourself."

Aldric hesitantly walked forward towards the portal, feeling like Sheogorath was swallowing him into his world through the bust's mouth. As he stood before the shimmering gateway, he yelled with surprise as he was suddenly jerked off his feet and sucked into the portal.

00000000000000

_Where am I_? the Redguard thought. He felt light-headed after entering the portal and when he stopped seeing bright lights, he realized he was sitting on his butt and so he stood.

He wasn't alone. Before him stood a gnarled, black desk containing nothing save for a single book, which looked like The Madness of Pelagius from where he was standing. The second thing Aldric noticed was the sheer quiet of the room, which was soon broken by a ticking noise. He squinted to see what was causing it, and it was an evil-looking metronome on the left side of the desk, black like the desk and…the walls of the room, he realized.

Behind the desk was a man impeccably dressed in a black velvet suit with a red under-shirt that billowed out at the collar, which led up to a bald head and a bored expression mixed with a hint of amusement.

"Let's be civil, shall we?" the man said in a tone that matched his expression. He gestured to a chair in front of the desk. "Please, have a seat."

Aldric looked about the room for a door into the Shivering Isles, but the portal (floating behind him) seemed to be the only way in and out. Seeing no other alternative, the Redguard reluctantly sat in the offered chair. "Look, I just--"

"I imagine you're here about the door?" the man interrupted. Aldric nodded in reply. "Hmm, yes. You have entered and now you are here. _Amazing._ Truly."

The Redguard cocked his left eyebrow at the man's unusual and unnecessary use of sarcasm. _Then again, he too is probably insane in his own way._

"Who are you?" Aldric asked.

The bald-headed man smiled. "I am Haskill, Chamberlain to the Lord Sheogorath. You approach the Shivering Isles. Through the door behind me lies the Realm of Sheogorath…Prince of Madness. Lord of the Never-There."

Aldric glanced behind Haskill, seeing no doors to speak of, but he knew that there was more here than what he was seeing. "Why did that door appear in Cyrodiil?"

"Because my Lord wills it to be so," Haskill replied with a hint of condescension. "It poses no danger to Mundus; no compact has been violated. It is a doorway, an invitation. Perhaps you will accept it for what it is." He shrugged.

_Well, there's one question answered_, the Champion thought, but he still had more.

"What do you want with me?"

"For you?" A puzzled look appeared on Haskill's face. "I do not know. My Lord seeks a mortal to act as His Champion. As for his intent…to attempt to fathom it is a foolish endeavor."

The Chamberlain stood and began to stretch and do some sort of aerobics as he talked in the same bored tone. "His Will is His own; His reality follows suit. You are here because you _chose_ to enter; you were not summoned."

_If only you knew, buddy._ A frown almost appeared on the young Redguard's face, but he stifled it before it could manifest.

"So what of the Dunmer and Khajiit, then?" Aldric inquired as Haskill took a seat. "What of the others who have entered?"

"They entered this Realm…and were ill-prepared. Their minds are now the property of my Lord."

The possibility of losing his mind wasn't too appealing, but Aldric realized that the Oblivion Crisis, as well as his short stint as a vampire, had changed him. He felt that he was already half-mad, so what did he have to lose?

"Can they be cured?" Aldric asked.

"Cured?" Haskill asked in return, seemingly mocking him. "You speak as if they are diseased. They live now in another state of being. Perhaps it is _you_ who needs a cure.

"I leave you with two options. You may leave the way you entered, and your life will be none the worse for your time spent here. _Or_, you may continue onward, through the door behind me. If you can pass through the Gates of Madness, perhaps the Lord Sheogorath will find a use for you."

Aldric had contemplated leaving everything behind to live a life of peace and tranquility and forgetting the mission. But even Caius, who liked Aldric a lot, would come hunting for him at Ocato's order and sooner or later he would be found and executed. The Redguard didn't care for Ocato or the amount of praise the High Elf received--ever since he learned about Jagar Tharn as a kid, he regarded all Imperial Battlemages with suspicion.

"Enter or do not, but make your decision. I've other duties to which I must attend," Haskill said, waving his hand to get the Redguard's attention. "Speak when you have made up your mind. The anticipation is almost too much to bare."

_Well, Aldric my boy, you're still young,_ he thought. _An early death isn't what you have in mind, so let's satisfy Ocato for now._

"I will enter," Aldric stated.

Haskill smiled. "Excellent! Maybe you'll fare better than the others."

The bald-headed man stood and walked to the back wall of the room. "You'll be deposited into The Fringe, and you'll want to pass through the Gates of Madness. Oh--" Haskill looked over his left shoulder at Aldric. "--and mind the Gatekeeper. He dislikes strangers to the Realm. Enjoy your stay."

Haskill teleported out of the room and at the same time, a magical spectacle took place. From all sides, the walls burst into hundreds upon thousands of beautiful butterflies. Sunlight rapidly creed in, and Aldric had to close his eyes momentarily.

When he opened his eyes, the most beautiful landscape he had ever seen stretched before him, seemingly endless. Gone were the trees of Cyrodiil--tall, twisted mushrooms replaced them. Everything seemed more vibrant and colorful than what he had expected, but Aldric knew appearances could be very deceiving.


	3. Slaying the Gatekeeper

-1A Madgod's Realm

Chapter Two - Slaying the Gatekeeper

Aldric figured the only way to go was down the path before him, so he started walking.

He went down a slope and made a right when the path curved. He past a mushroom tree on his right and saw one on his left, but stopped when he saw some strange creature in a small pool of water that sat between the two mushrooms.

From this distance, it looked like a Goblin, but different. It's skin was more of a dark salmon color and its eyes glowed a dull yellow. Its mouth was stuck in a permanent scowl, with sharp teeth to accompany. It looked like it had some sort of makeshift dagger in its hand.

It was so strange and unusual--and Aldric was so focused on it--that he didn't even notice the creature charging at him waving its arms. He did, however, catch the brunt of the attack on his ebony cuirass as the creature kicked forward with both of its feet, knocking Aldric onto his ass and the creature as well.

_What the fuck!_ his mind screamed. _Okay, don't ever let your guard down ever again!_

He rolled to his right on the ground to avoid an attack by the creature's dagger, and swung around on the ball of his heel while removing his ebony long-sword. Man and beast stared each other down in the eyes, waiting for the next move, but ultimately Aldric emerged victorious after stabbing it once through the face. He could swore the thing went crossed eyed as the creature watched the blade penetrate between its eyes before dying.

Aldric pushed the creature off of his sword, spewing blood and staining his weapon, before putting it in his sheath and continuing on his way. He kept cursing at himself for having been so stupid as to let his guard down, but then again, this was a strange new land and he had no idea what he was going to find.

Aldric knew that this was Sheogorath's territory, but yet, it wasn't like Mehrunes Dagon's world. Dagon had had massive fiery portals, with Sigil Towers, lava, corpses hanging around, and Daedra to guard it. Each world had been different, but so far (from his view on the hilltop) the Shivering Isles looked like one big island in a vast sea.

After his encounter with the creature, he made a left at the bend and continued under a cluster of three mushroom trees before he passed a small structure on his right and saw a similar but larger building that stretched up toward the sky. A lake was next to him, and Aldric thought he could see a house.

Up ahead, the path forked and went up into a hill and to a large fortress, but he didn't want to press his luck after his first encounter with Shivering Isles wildlife. So he took the path to the right, passing between two walls of rocky hills that flanked him on either side before seeing an archway that connected to a building.

_A town?_ Aldric wondered, somewhat surprised and doubtful. But his hunch was proven correct when he saw a sign hanging loosely above the arch that read "Passwall." Aldric realized that he was going to need a new map to mark everything down, but he hadn't a clue about acquiring it.

On the other side of the arch, the path continued forward but also split off and went to the right through the small settlement. Two men, a Dark Elf and a Redguard, were standing at the intersection and Aldric figured they lived here. Yet still, he approached with caution…if the people he had encountered outside of the door were any indication, these guys might be crazy.

He approached the Redguard, a man decked out from head to toe in purple as well as an afro, and threw caution into the wind by tapping him on the shoulder. "Hi, I just, uh, found my way in here. I'm Aldric. What's your name?"

The Redguard spun around and shook his hand with force, smiling all the while. "Hello, I'm Shelden," he replied exuberantly. "I've been here the longest. That's why _I'm_ the mayor of Passwall. That, and because I'm the best at being in charge. Welcome to my town!"

Aldric immediately sensed the man's supreme arrogance and disliked him immediately. Nevertheless, he didn't want to alienate this fellow after just meeting him, so he forced a smile on his face.

"Thank you. Tell me about Passwall, please."

Shelden had stopped shaking his hand and stared intently at Aldric's forehead. "The place was pretty deserted when I got here. Of course, once I was here, others followed." He smirked. "Can't say I blame them."

The Redguard, despite being his own countryman, was starting to anger him with his arrogance, but before he did anything else, he needed a few more questions answered. "I was told about the Gates of Madness?"

"Ah, yes!" His initially jovial greeting suddenly turned hostile as though a switch had been flicked down. "They say the keys are sewn up in the Gatekeeper's body. Basically, that means you're not getting in." Shelden paused before continuing.

"The Gatekeeper guards the Gates of Madness. See for yourself. He's about to destroy a party of adventurers, actually. See you later."

Shelden and the Dark Elf took off running along the path behind them up the hill, running at high speed. Aldric thought it would be worth taking a look to see what this Gatekeeper was all about. From the sounds of it, he didn't seem too friendly.

When he reached the top of the hill, he saw a group of about five adventurers decked out in steel armor advance on the Gatekeeper, which was a sight to behold. The…thing was humongous, towering over the little group, and had orange skin and a bald head. Its right arm was a big gigantic sword and it turned when the adventurers started yelling. Behind the Gatekeeper was a large bust of Sheogorath, flanked on either side by a set of stairs leading up to two Gates.

Standing close by where Shelden and the Dunmer were standing was an Orc in full Daedric armor. Aldric had a brief lust to kill the Orc, but then stifled it when he realized that even _he_ may not have been able to carry its weight.

Shelden and the Dark Elf were clapping and cheering, saying random inane comments to each other, as the Gatekeeper went to work. It punched one of the adventurers, sending the man through the air into a nearby rock, dead on impact. It kicked another warrior in the opposite direction towards the Orc, meeting a similar fate like his first comrade did. The Gatekeeper used its sword to cut the remaining three adventurers in half, causing massive sprays of blood to decorate the ground.

"Ooh, what a terrible mess!" the Dark Elf said. "What if there's a disease in their blood! Not good!"

"Such a good show!" Shelden added, pumping his right fist up in the air.

Aldric watched as the Orc, presumably the captain of his exterminated party, dropped his Daedric long-sword on the ground and ran for the stairs.

"He's too much!" the Orc cried. "Killed, all my men! Get out of my way!"

He nearly shoved Aldric back down the stairs, but the Redguard stepped aside before the massive Daedric-armored Orc barreled through him.

_Well…shit,_ Aldric thought. _This isn't going to be as easy as I thought._

"Don't get too close to him," Shelden said as he went to go back to Passwall, the Dark Elf in tow. "He'll kill you, and it will leave a mess in my town. Jayred Ice-Veins wants to kill the Gatekeeper. Sounds like suicide to me."

As Shelden passed him, the Dark Elf introduced himself.

"My name is Felas Sarandas, try not to cough on me, please!"

"Don't worry, I won't," Aldric replied in a weird tone.

"Good. Pretty scary, isn't he?"

Aldric nodded. "Yes…yes, he is." But Felas didn't hear him, as he was already heading back to Passwall.

The Champion looked at his ebony long-sword, then at the Daedric sword on the ground nearby. He took out the sword, and tossed it to his right over a rocky hill, ran for the Daedric long-sword and picked it up. He scooted back down the stairs, putting it into his sheath, and discovered it fit perfectly. The Gatekeeper walked about his little area, patrolling it and waiting to see if anybody else would challenge it.

Aldric wondered how he was going to kill the Gatekeeper, but then he remembered Shelden saying something about a Jayred Ice-Veins wanting to kill it. He put that to the back of his mind and figured he would search the town for a bit.

00000000000000

The answer came when he entered the Wastrel's Purse, the only inn in town and talked to proprietor Dredhwen. She told him that the creator of the Gatekeeper, a female Dark Elf named Relmyna Verenim, was staying upstairs. He had thanked her and was now heading up the stairs.

He thought he smelled a hint of burnt flesh near the back of the hallway, where the last door was. Nonetheless, he breathed through his mouth and knocked.

"Come in," a voice said.

He opened up and was greeted with Relmyna, wearing a long dress that billowed out at the bottom and served to show off her cleavage at the top. Aldric's peripheral vision saw some shears and a tong on a table to his left, spattered with blood. A rotten arm lay at the foot of the bed.

"Well, what have we here? Another hopeful whose blessing hasn't full taken root?" she asked rhetorically in a not so pleasant voice.

"I'm Aldric of Rihad, Hammerfell," he said plainly. _Best be careful, Aldric._ _That blood and arm don't suggest that she's a kind sort._

"No, I don't think so," she replied. "You're an adventurer? How disgusting. Why don't you go back the way you came?"

_If only I could, were it so easy_. "What's this about a blessing? Why is everyone here?"

"Quaint, isn't it?" she asked happily, suddenly switching her tone like Shelden had earlier. "Passwall sits in the Fringe of the Shivering Isles. It's where the supplicants wait while the Blessing of Sheogorath takes hold."

"So I see," Aldric replied, again being weary of this woman. He figured he would play dumb to this woman and ask about the Gates so he could get as much information as he could. "How do I get into the Gates of Madness, then?"

"Well," she said, steadying her gaze on him and looking him up and down, "one leads to Mania, one to Dementia. Two shades of madness. _You're_ not getting in because you're not blessed by Sheogorath. You can try to get the keys, but My Lord had them sewn into my child's body."

"Your child?" Aldric asked, pretending to be dumbfounded. He could tell from the way her mouth twitched slightly as she said "child" that she must've been referring to the Gatekeeper. The thought of this woman giving birth to something so hideous nearly made him chuckle, but he suppressed it.

"The Gatekeeper is my child, the consummation of Sheogorath's wisdom in the womb of my genius," Relmyna replied proudly. "It was a painful and bloody birth, but well worth it. His brothers were…less successful. He won't bother those blessed by Lord Sheogorath. _You_, however, will die trying to get the keys from my child."

Aldric sensed arrogance in her tone, and couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Then I must kill the Gatekeeper."

Relmyna seemed to be pleased by his response and seemed to scoff at what he had said. "Try him if you like. Believe me, after you die, I can put your flesh and bones to very good use."

Inwardly, Aldric was a little freaked out that this woman could be so calm-spoken when it came to killing him, but outwardly he remained bold. "Believe me, Relmyna, I will find a way."

She grunted. "I'm bored with you. Why don't you talk to Nanette? She likes talking. I'll need to cure her of that habit soon enough." Verenim walked over to the arm on the floor, picked it up and sat down, picking up the shears.

"There's one sure way to stop a tongue from flapping--" Relmyna cut a section of the rotten arm off, spewing chunks of rotten skin and bone. "--cut it out. Shall I demonstrate?"

She had been so focused on what she had been saying that she didn't even realize that the door had shut and Aldric was gone.

00000000000000

As they crouched behind the rock where the Orc leader of the adventurers had been, Aldric and Jayred Ice-Veins watched the Gatekeeper lumber back and forth in front of the Gates of Madness.

A few hours earlier they had watched Relmyna Verenim approach the Gatekeeper and talk to him, which brought her to tears at one point and she told him to stay back so he wouldn't get harmed; just as Nanette Don had confirmed. Aldric had found her rather charming and good-looking, but he wasn't yet ready to indulge the urge in his loins.

He had collected the handkerchief that Relmyna had wiped her eyes with, and ran back to the town as the Gatekeeper had chased him but stopped. He drained the rag and got three bottles of tears that he would dump on his Daedric long-sword.

Before then, though, he had helped Jayred get the bones of a dead Gatekeeper to craft arrows. Aldric figured that since the man also had a burning urge to help him real bad, he should come along with him.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Aldric whispered. "I'm going to sneak around behind the big boy. You're going to pop out from behind cover and shoot the Gatekeeper full of arrows when I give the signal. I'll toss a rock into the circle, and when his back turns to you, let loose! I'll be coming from the other side with my sword. Got it?"

Jayred, a Nord skilled with a bow and an obsession with bones, nodded energetically. "I gotcha. I'll fill the bastard up and make a pincushion…maybe get some bones while I'm at it, hehe."

"Alright, good. Remember, not until I give the signal." Aldric snuck down to where the path back to Passwall and the first set of stairs was, and snuck up around the side to the right of the gate, picking up a decent-sized rock along the way. Aldric scaled a large boulder and had just enough room to peek above the boulder without giving away his position. He could see Jayred's quiver sticking up slightly above the boulder across from him, which was good to know.

With all his might, Aldric stood up some and hurled the rock at the Gatekeeper but not directly. It hit the ground about one foot away and skidded up against the monster's heel. He ducked back down as the beast wheeled around in his direction.

That was Jayred's cue to pop up with his bow ready and an arrow nocked. The first arrow hit the Gatekeeper in the lower back, where one's left kidney would be. It roared loudly and stumbled forward a bit. Aldric jumped over the rock and landed on the ground in front of the Keeper. By this time, Jayred had shot four more arrows into the Gatekeeper's back and Aldric had dumped one bottle of Relmyna's tears down the blade of the Daedric long-sword.

He charged at the Gatekeeper, slashing both of its legs, and then slid between its legs and sliced at the back of the legs. It reacted by lighting grazing Aldric's arm with its elbow, causing him to fly back on his feet but he stayed standing. The Gatekeeper turned around and charged at him, slashing with its sword appendage. Aldric had to jump to the right, then the left, then over the blade as Jayred sent another arrow into its chest. The Gatekeeper dropped to one knee, groaning in pain.

Aldric noticed the sword was on the ground, and an idea formed in his head. He jumped on the blade, running up its length, and climbed up its arm until he was on its back. The thing started to buck and swing wildly in a furious attempt to shake him off, but he held on by cutting into the back of its neck and holding on to its flap of bloody skin. Aldric blindly slashed out out at the front of its head, and knew he hit his mark when he saw Jayred's expression.

The beast started stumbling about with its arm and sword appendage waving wildly, blood spewing out like a fountain from its head.. He must've slashed out its eyes for it to be doing such a thing.

"Hit true, Jayred!" Aldric cried. "Right for the head!"

The Nord pulled back the string on his bow, seemed to mutter something, and led the arrow loose. It impacted right in the Gatekeeper's face, so hard that Aldric could feel the impact.

_Oh shit! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!_

Aldric jumped off as the Gatekeeper began to fall backwards and hit the ground with a thud. The Gatekeeper was dead.

"Woohoo!" Jayred Ice-Veins said, running out from behind the large boulder toward the body. "Bones!"

The Nord's mention of bones made him remember that there were keys sewn up inside its body, so he pulled open the skin from a wound that one of Jayred's arrows made and searched. It was disgusting, and he was cringing the whole time he bumped up against something with an odd feel, but eventually found two objects that felt like keys and he pried them out, bloody hands and all.

He hadn't even begun to shake the blood off when a familiar voice sounded off to his left.

"So, you've managed to kill the Gatekeeper," Haskill said. "Pity. Well, you'll now be able to enter the Realm proper. You'll notice there are two doors. One leads--"

"To Mania and Dementia," Aldric interrupted. "A very helpful person told me. Explain the difference."

"Well, the Isles are one island but divided by an invisible line. To the north lies Mania, to the south Dementia. The lands of Dementia reflect the darker side of its residents. It is easy to get lost among the tangle of roots growing out of the ground. If you wish to meet Dementia's citizens, seek them out in Deepwallow or Fellmoor. I'm sure they'll welcome one such as you with open arms."

_Oh, I'm sure,_ Aldric thought. _I'll see for myself._

"The lands of Mania are bright, vibrant, and full of color. You'll find its inhabitants reflect the land itself. You can meet Mania's citizens in Hale and Highcross. Take care, though…they may be colorful, but they can often be quite deadly."

"So I gather that I'm going to be meeting Lord Sheogorath, yes?"

"What are you, some kind of babbling brook who cant stop running? You will find the Lord Sheogorath in New Sheoth, on the eastern extremity of the Isles. It is the capital and is divided into the Bliss, Crucible, and Palace districts."

"By the way do you have a map of this place?" Aldric asked.

"Certainly." Haskill reached into his back pocket and produced one. "I hope you make good use of it. It is easy to get lost here. But for now, I must be going. You'll find me in the Palace whenever you arrive…_if_ you arrive, that is. Farewell."

Haskill disappeared in a plume of light and Aldric and Jayred were left alone next to the body of the Gatekeeper. Well, almost alone--Jayred had been collecting bones from the Gatekeeper, or was trying to.

The Redguard approached the left gate, which presumably led to Mania if his sense of direction was correct, and walked down a long tunnel before reaching the gate. He stuck the odd shaped key into it, and it opened. He also thought he heard the other door to Dementia opening, as well as feel some kind of magicka enter his body but it didn't matter. He was on a mission, and that mission was Lord Sheogorath.


	4. Meeting Sheogorath

-1A Madgod's Realm

Chapter Three - Meeting Sheogorath

Aldric was greeted to the sights of Mania, with many colorful orange and neon green mushrooms dotting the skies. A great wall was to his right, and he felt it was necessary to look at the map Haskill had given him to get his bearings.

He immediately marked down the door to Cyrodiil, Passwall, the Gardens of Flesh and Bone, and the Gates of Madness with his grease pencil and took note of the large square area to the east, the words "New Sheoth" imprinted above it.

_Damn it_, he thought as he looked at the map, tracing his finger along the given path. _I have a long haul ahead of me._

The sun was just beginning to rise, however, so that made him eager to get moving. Judging from the map, taking the Low Road seemed to be quicker than Overlook Road so at the end of the tall rocky wall, he turned right and followed the path.

However, trouble soon came, as a camp site set up inside of a pavilion flanked him to the left, and some sort of mage in a brown robe shouted a taunt and summoned a strange type of Daedra he had never seen before. He quickly put his map in his rucksack to assess the strange being.

It looked humanoid but slightly taller than an Altmer, made of what appeared to be a sewn-together conglomeration of skin and muscle adorned with mystical symbols and wearing an iron collar. It had to have been some kind of atronach, so he immediately deemed it a Flesh Atronach and removed the Daedric long-sword.

The bastard was quicker than he thought, deciding to kick him in the face with its large foot and send him sprawling and vulnerable. After a flurry of stomping kicks to his legs, Aldric counterattacked, ramming his sword right through the Flesh Atronach's pelvic region and pulling upward. No blood burst forth, but the creature did flinch and fall over, leaving the Redguard to deal with the mage.

He kip-upped onto his feet and charged into the pavilion, noting a sign that read "Hardscrabble Camp." The mage pulled out a short-sword and began to block some of Aldric's attacks, but since he was a mage, he had no chance against Aldric's various quick maneuvers that left bloody cuts on the Altmer. The robe was stained red at various points and Aldric stepped back as the mage fell to his knees, then forward on his face.

What caught his eye nearby, however, interested him. A book lay near a camping bed, the name Zealotry printed exquisitely on the cover. Aldric opened it and began to read and was startled by what he discovered.

What he had killed was not a mage, but something called a Zealot, which believe that Sheogorath is "not just a man of mysterious and wondrous power, but a living god." They also believe that something named Arden-Sul, who apparently reads winds in somebody's entrails, was the mortal aspect of the Madgod and believe in his eventual return to cleanse the Isles.

The book also stated that Zealots could not be reasoned with, and attack anybody on sight, believing them to be heretics or non-believers. The Altmer laying on the floor in a puddle of blood was a prime example of the text in the book. Aldric sat the book down calmly, but frightened at what he had gotten himself in to.

He almost tripped over the body of the Altmer Zealot as he continued past Hardscrabble Camp, making sure to note its location on the map, and headed for the capital of New Sheoth.

00000000000000

Halfway to the capital, Aldric took note of two peculiar sights.

One was a strange gray crystal-like structure jutting out of the ground, with about six or seven similar but smaller crystals placed around it. It must've been here since the Second Era or longer. He wondered about the significance of the structure and why it was here. It wasn't the first such structure he had seen, though--he had passed one a little ways back that was directly south of something called The Hill of Suicides, which was the other strange oddity he had come upon.

Aldric had been looking at his map and saw an area roughly in the middle deemed The Hill of Suicides and when he had stopped at the first crystal structure, he had seen the large rock jutting out into a lake and saw five shadowy figures drifting about it. Of course, he had heard moaning and groaning and perhaps a scream so he had scooted away, but he assumed those spirits, in their previous life, had committed suicide.

_This place is so strange,_ he thought. The Redguard would soon find out that it would only get stranger.

00000000000000

By the time Aldric reached the southern entrance of New Sheoth, he was about to drop dead of exhaustion. He had been running for the past few miles from some strange dark blue creature that could turn invisible and leap incredible distances. He had met his match and so began running a few miles back. A strange purple-skinned woman wearing a suggestive piece of armor had whipped out her mace and charged at the beast as he passed through the doors into the capital.

His first impression of what presumably was Crucible brought back memories of Bravil, with its ramshackle buildings and sewage leaking out into the streets. A large stone edifice sat before him, a strange combination of various depressing elements. He saw another one of those purple-skinned female guards walking around, and approached her. Aldric then realized that these were Daedra and that they were Dark Seducers.

"Madgod's blessings, citizen," the Dark Seducer said warmly. "What can I do for you?"

Two things came to mind when she spoke: a tavern for a drink and the Palace. He didn't know if this place would even have a tavern, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Well, first off, where is a tavern?"

"If you go straight ahead and look on the right, you'll run into Sickly Bernice's Taphouse," the Dark Seducer replied. "She provides good food, a drink, and a warm bed. Although she may be…well, sickly."

"Okay, and how do I get to the Palace?"

"Well, if you make a right after Sickly Bernice's, you go up the stairs and head northeast to a large set of stairs. That will take you to the Palace."

"Thank you, very much," Aldric said with a smile.

"Walk with our Lord."

Aldric followed the guard's directions to the tavern and opened the door. He scanned where he was and immediately went for the bar.

The woman known as Sickly Bernice looked pretty depressed and sickly. Aldric ordered a bottle of mead and began to drink not only to drown out his exhaustion but also the constant whining of the bartender.

It was during the beginning of his second bottle of mead that he noticed a woman off to his left at the other end of the bar. He had just noticed her watching him, but whenever he looked over at her, she seemed to avert her gaze and smile slightly.

_Well, look what we have here,_ Aldric thought excitedly. _Someone seems to think you're attractive._

With that thought completed, he began to undress her with his eyes. She was a High Elf, with long blonde hair and beautiful golden skin. She had a thin nose, large lips, and gorgeous brown eyes from what he could see. She was dressed in a green dress/vest combination and the smile…oh, how it drove him up a wall.

He pretended to drink his mead, but really he was watching her with his peripheral vision. She looked back up at him, then back at the ground, then he watched her get up and…come over toward him.

Alarm bells started going off in his head as she approached. _Remain calm, buddy, remain calm…_

"You look rather lonely sitting off by yourself," she said, a bit shy. "My name is Sontaire."

She held out her hand and Aldric took it gently, being careful not to squeeze it with his own hand, plus the ebony gauntlet. "I'm Aldric," he replied, surprised that he didn't choke up.

"You look like you've done rather well with yourself," she said. "New arrival?"

"Yes, uh, I just managed to get through the, uh, Gates of Franticness, I mean, Madness." _You fucking idiot._

She giggled at his mish-mash of words, which caused Aldric to blush slightly. "I understand. Well, if you, uh, want to see me sometime, I own a bookstore in Bliss called Books of Bliss. I got to get going, though. Bye bye."

"Good day," the Redguard stammered, noticing his hand was shaking as he took another sip of mead. He turned in his chair to watch her leave, loving her beautiful figure and the way that her hips moved back and forth caused the desire in his loins to heat up again.

_Damn,_ he thought. Aldric smiled into his mead as he polished it off and paid Sickly Bernice, who was still rambling about death and sickness. He figured it would be wise to visit the Madgod now.

00000000000000

He stood before the entrance to the Palace, the Golden Saint watching him out of the corner of her eye. Aldric had no idea what to expect, but he was on a mission and his honor told him that he had to abide. He pushed open the wooden door into the Palace.

In the center was a lavish throne room, with a red carpet going from one end to the other and six torches burned at a specific interval, three for Mania and three for Dementia. Scattered around the perimeter of the throne area were pedestals with nothing on them.

Down in the center was Haskill and…Sheogorath himself. He didn't look anything like a Daedric god. He looked like an Imperial. Aldric trotted down the steps over to the Prince of Madness. When he came into view of the Madgod, the man began clapping, a staff laying across his lap.

"Well, look who's here!" Sheogorath yelled. "_You!_ How about that?

"A new arrival! A shame about my Gatekeeper, though…but! I'm so happy, I could just…tear out your intestines and _strangle_ you with them!"

Aldric had no doubt that the crazy gray-haired man before him, dressed regally in a brown under shirt and pants with a lavish purple pull-over, could do such a thing. He, as well as Haskill, chose to remain silent during the endeavor.

"I suppose an introduction is in order," the Madgod continued formally. "I'm Sheogorath, Prince of Madness. And other things. I'm not talking about them. You've probably figured that out by now. Let's hope so. Or we're in real trouble…and OUT come the intestines! And I…skip rope with them!"

Aldric was semi-drunk from the mead and the thought of Sheogorath skipping rope caused him to burst out laughing, surprising both the Madgod and Haskill.

"I'm sorry," Aldric said, trying to hold back tears. "The mental image of such a thing is too funny!"

Haskill and Sheogorath looked at each other briefly, then back to the Redguard, who's laughter was beginning to die down. "I suppose such a thing is possible, because possibility is certain, and I could kill you. But, perhaps now's now the time. You've made it this far. Father than anyone else. Well done!"

Sheogorath reached behind his throne, rummaging for something. He threw out various things, including a pitchfork, a pair of steel greaves, various fruits and veggies, and a chicken--all the while muttering to himself. At last, he proclaimed he had 'found it' and tossed an amulet to Aldric, who almost didn't catch it.

"Take this trinket of mine. Perhaps it will serve you well…or look lovely on your corpse."

Aldric looked at the necklace, reading the inscription: "Charity of Madness." He shrugged and fastened it around his neck. Feeling the effects of his alcoholic stupor wearing off, he began to think more clearly and had the sense to ask 'What do you want?'

"I've been waiting for you," Sheogorath began. "Or someone like you…or someone other than you, for some time. I need a champion, and _you've_ got the job! Time to save the Realm! Rescue the damsel! _Slay_ the beast!" His tone became less energetic and loud and hostile and low. "Or die trying.

"Your help is required. A change is coming! Everything changes. Even Daedric Princes. _Especially_ Daedric Princes." Haskill was nodding the entire time, like a good Chamberlain should.

"Changes?" Aldric asked, confused.

"Daedra are the embodiment of change." The Madgod began to balance his staff in the palm of his left hand, concentrating on it and talking at the same time. "Change and permanency. I'm no different, lad, except in the ways that I am."

He stopped balancing the staff and looked right in Aldric's eyes. "The Greymarch is coming. And you're going to stop it."

So this is what he had been assigned to do. The true nature of what he had to do had been unknown to himself, Caius, and Ocato, but now due to Fate, he knew what had to be done. Nevertheless, he had no idea what Sheogorath was talking about.

"What's the Greymarch?" Aldric inquired.

The crazy man seemed to dismiss his question with the flick of his wrist. "The details aren't important. At least not right now. Eternity is on a rather tight deadline, you see, so we'll get back to that later."

The Redguard frowned at his question going unanswered, but had a feeling that he would find out at some point. It wouldn't satisfy Caius, though, who needed to report to the Battlemage eventually.

"Okay, I'll accept that," Aldric stated flatly. "What now?"

"Now?" Sheogorath had a puzzled look on his face, but it quickly faded. "You run an errand for me. An important one…of course, anything I tell you to do is important. _My_ Realm, _my _rules. Got it?"

When Aldric nodded, the Madgod continued. "You're going to Xedilian, one of my favorite spots in the Isles! It's a little place I use to take care of unwanted visitors. And some are more unwanted than others." He winked at the Redguard, who cocked an eyebrow in reply.

"What is Xedilian?" The chicken that the Prince of Madness had pulled out earlier was pecking at his leg, and he shooed the thing away with his foot.

"Well, you see, the Gatekeeper takes care of most of the unwanted," Sheogorath said, "but, somehow, he's dead. We'll have to remedy that soon, as well…sorry, _anyway_…there are those that have other ways into my Realm, and they're on the move. We don't want them here. Trust me.

"So, you're going to get Xedilian up and running!" Sheogorath again paused to rummage through various random things behind his throne and pulling out a book. "Here's a little book to tell you how--oh, and the Attenuator of Judgement! You'll need that, too!"

Sheogorath pulled out a wishbone-shaped object from his trouser pocket and tossed both objects to Aldric, which he caught in each hand and stuffed in his rucksack.

"Of course, you can always get more details from Haskill." The Lord of the Never-There gestured to Haskill with his left hand. "He's detail-oriented type of person. A big help. And a snappy dresser."

"Oh, thank you My Lord," Haskill said, smiling and bowing.

"Now, you!" Sheogorath pointed to Aldric with his staff--or was it a cane? The Champion couldn't tell, not that it really mattered in any case. "Get going. Before I change my mind. Or my mind changes me. One of the two, but either way, it won't be pleasant!"

Aldric bowed, figuring it would make the Madgod happy. "I will be back when the task is completed, My Lord." _Why did you just say that? You've never worshipped Daedra before._

In any case, Aldric turned and made for the Palace Grounds, with Sheogorath chuckling behind him.

"Ta! Come visit again! Or I'll _pluck_ out your eyes!" He laughed like a maniac as Aldric exited the throne room.


	5. Xedilian

-1A Madgod's Realm

Chapter Four - Xedilian

Aldric's map was quickly becoming filled with various locales in the Shivering Isles. On his way over to New Sheoth, he had added Blackroot Lair, Flooded Camp, and the New Sheoth Graveyard to his map, in addition to the locations within The Fringe.

Before he had left for Xedilian, the Redguard wanted to know exactly what he was getting in to, so he had stopped by Sickly Bernice's again for a mild drink and to read. What he learned was psychotic yet fascinating at the same time.

"_The heart of Xedilian is its power source, the Resonator of Judgement. By tuning this huge chunk of crystal with the Attenuator of Judgement (a "tuning fork" of sorts), we have released a wave of siren-like sound that will draw anyone from outside the Isles. Three Focus Crystals have been placed throughout the site to assist in keeping this wave of sound even and stable."_

From what Sheogorath had said, Xedilian needed to be up and running. From that he deduced that the Focus Crystals weren't in their proper "Judgement Nexus", as the author of the book called it. So most likely, something had caused these Crystals to come lose or some other likely event. As he had reached the part about the chambers used in Xedilian, a familiar and lovely Altmer had snuck up from him on behind.

"_Hello, Aldric," Sontaire whispered into his right ear, her voice smooth and silky. "What're you reading?"_

"_A book that Sheogorath gave me," he replied nervously, enjoying her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm now his Champion, it seems."_

_She giggled, and sat down next to him. "That's a great honor, you know! Don't disappoint him. Or me." She winked at him, and he swore he thought he was blushing because she giggled again._

"_I will visit you, don't worry," Aldric replied. "I will as soon as I do this task for the Madgod."_

Aldric shook his head, smiling at himself. He couldn't help but wonder if she truly did like him. He must make a very good appearance for her to size him up like she had. He knew deep down he seeked the company of a woman, especially one that had taken an interest in him. Of course, he had no experience dating women so he was unsure of how best to approach the beautiful Altmer bookkeeper.

But that was for the future. Right now, Aldric was concentrating on the task at hand, which was finding the damned place. Thankfully, before he had left, Sontaire had told him that Xedilian was to the south along Pinnacle Road. Currently, he was on said road and had passed a large cave hollowed out of a tree named Knotty Bramble, which he marked on his map, and one of the settlements Haskill had mentioned named Fellmoor.

He noticed how depressing and drab Dementia really was; everything seemed dead or dying, and not full of color. Nonetheless, Aldric did find beauty in it--it was just of a different sort of beauty.

Aldric soon came upon a large fortress ruin to his left that was on the other side of a decent-sized bridge. He stood before the bridge, looking around to see if there was any enemies about, and there were. Two of those strange creatures he had first encountered in the Isles were in the middle, and had spotted him. One looked like it was pulling back on a bow, and the other drew some sort of club.

Aldric removed his Daedric long-sword and charged at the one with the club, crouching low and using his massive forearms to flip the creature over his shoulders, leaving it to land on its head. He knew it wasn't dead, so he remained weary of it as he charged at its friend, dodging the arrows that it shot.

The creature was about to nock another arrow in the bow, but the string snapped. The beast stomped its feet in anger and threw the bow at Aldric, harmlessly bouncing off his ebony cuirass. The Redguard did a backwards sweep and decapitated the thing's head, sending it off of the bridge.

He heard a grunt behind him and he spun around just in time to be whacked in the chest with the crude club, denting his armor slightly. Aldric swiftly disemboweled the creature, leaving its strange green-colored guts to spill onto the bridge. He was victorious.

As the adrenalin bled away, he suddenly remembered Sickly Bernice rambling on about these creatures while he had been reading the Manual of Xedilian--and had called them Grummites. It must've been the name used all across the Shivering Isles, so he figured he'd stick with it.

Large lettering above the elaborate entrance read "Xedilian," so he knew he was in the right place. After marking it on the map, and Daedric long-sword still in hand, he pushed through the ancient doors.

00000000000000

Aldric wondered how big this place was, as he had already passed through the first area and was now in something called the Halls of Judgement. In the first room, he dispatched two Grummites with ease and passed through another hallway until he came into a room that had become familiar.

_The last Judgement Nexus_, he thought as he entered a room with a staircase on each side and the Judgement Nexus sitting the center.

Aldric snuck up behind a Grummite who had its back turned on him, and stabbed it through the spine. He pushed it off but the sound of the body hitting the ground alerted the others in the room.

The Redguard froze as he went to bound up the stairs, staring eye to eye with a Grummite carrying a lightning staff with the Focus Crystal on the end. The Grummite seemed to smile with its gnarly teeth and it sent a blast of shock magic at Aldric, sending him flying off his feet and back down the stairs.

He groaned in pain as he struggled to stand from the blow, and was rewarded with a blunt object hitting his back three times. It was another Grummite hitting him with a cudgel, and he started feeling pain in his back.

Aldric grabbed the Grummite's foot, burrowing the sharp edges of his gauntlet into its ankle. It momentarily caused the Grummite to stop bashing his back, and Aldric sliced its legs off and head off so it wouldn't get up ever again. All that remained was the Grummite with the staff, who had begun to hustle down the stairs.

The creature shot at blast of lightning out, but Aldric dodged it by crouching-dodging forward to the right and swinging with an uppercut. But the Grummite was fast, turning its staff horizontal to block the sword, then vertical as the Redguard went for a slash.

Aldric decided to roundhouse kick the staff, and the weight of the blow, as well as the speed, caused it to snap in half. The Grummite's facial expression briefly changed to bewilderment as it looked back to greet Aldric's Daedric long-sword in the face.

The Champion grabbed the end of the staff with the Focus Crystal, and the object easily came off. He walked up the stairs and approached the Judgement Nexus for the third time, and mysterious magical forces took over as the Focus Crystal started to levitate in the air and remained in place about six inches above the Nexus, being sustained with lightning. Aldric about-faced and continued on through the corridor behind him.

00000000000000

As the last Grummite fell, Aldric stood before a massive crystal obelisk, presumably the Resonator of Judgement. He then remembered that he had passed something similar on the way to New Sheoth, but had thought nothing of it. Now he had a vague understanding of what they were. But even so, his idea was a faint one.

He took out the so-called "Attenuator of Judgement" from his rucksack, staring at it, and not quite sure what to do with it. Sheogorath had not told him, nor had the Manual of Xedilian been much of an assistance. Finally, after turning it over in his palm a couple times, he walked up to the Resonator and lightly smacked the obelisk with the Attenuator.

It rang out as though it were a gong, sending tremors throughout the room and causing the central pillar to rise up slightly and be suspended in the air via lightning.

A door off to his right opened, and within was a teleporting pad.

"Good, I can finally get out of this damned place…" Aldric muttered as he stepped onto the pad and felt himself disintegrate then rematerialize in another room.

He hadn't even took one step when a Dunmer man in a red robe approached him.

"Finally, Lord Sheogorath has sent someone to assist me! But where are my manners?" He cleared his throat and said something about his professional tone and then: "Welcome to Xedilian. I'm the dungeon caretaker, Kiliban Nyrandil."

"Aldric." The two shook hands. "Tell me about this place."

Kiliban smiled. "A wonder of engineering, is it not? Xedilian is the ultimate test of mettle for the foolhardy adventurer that dares trespass into the Shivering Isles. What they don't know is that they're being drawn to their doom, courtesy of the Resonator of Judgement."

"Interesting," Aldric replied, a statement which he was being genuine about. He stepped off of the teleportation pad. "Tell me more."

"Well, ever since that wretched Gatekeeper was made, Xedilian became redundant. It fell into disrepair and was eventually all but forgotten. After only a few years passed, the Grummites began moving in. Ghastly things!

"They mistook the Focus Crystals for some sort of religious symbols, and removed them from their rightful places. This rendered--"

"Enough," the Redguard interrupted forcefully. He really didn't have to time to sit around and chit-chat. "How do I get out of here?"

"Yes, yes. I tend to ramble; you'll have to forgive me," Kiliban replied sheepishly. "If you have the Attenuator, then Sheogorath must have sent you. Xedilian would normally have sent you back to the entrance when you stepped on the pad in the Resonator Chamber. Since you're up here, I can only surmise that adventurers are already entering the dungeon as we speak."

_Great, just great,_ Aldric thought, throwing up his arms in frustration. Now _he_ had to determine the fates of a bunch of people. "This is just dandy! What do I have to deal with this?!"

The Dark Elf backed away a few steps. "I'm afraid until the adventurers are dealt with, Xedilian will keep you here. Even I can't will its doors to open." He paused as he sensed Aldric calming down. "To put it bluntly, you're stuck here for the moment…no disrespect intended."

Aldric paced around back and forth, thinking of how he can get out of this. He really didn't want to do this--he wasn't insane like these people were. But then again, if ever wanted to get out, he'd have to do something.

"What should I do?" he asked, stopping his pacing to look at Kiliban.

"The only thing we can do is let the adventurers complete a cycle through here," he said, shrugging. "I'll be glad to help. I assume Sheogorath gave you the Manual of Xedilian. You can consult it, or I can provide instructions."

Aldric looked over to a balcony that overlooked one of the areas he had passed on his way in. He saw two small pillars about waist height flanking either side, with a switch embedded within each. He assumed that one side was for Mania and the other for Dementia. Aldric couldn't recall all the information from the book, and he didn't feel like asking the Dunmer because he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Let's begin," Aldric said. "I'll figure things out on my own."

"Splendid! I'll be waiting over here."

Aldric approached the balcony and noticed a strange tree in the middle; he then realized it wasn't a tree, but something like it called a Gnarl, having remembered what the Manual had said. It was just sitting in the middle, waiting for the adventurers to arrive.

It didn't take long before the gravelly voice of an Orc flowed through his ears. "--now keep your weapons ready and watch your backs. Do what I say, and we might just get out of here alive."

The Orc entered the room, followed by a Breton and a Dunmer, and they stopped before the tiny Gnarl. Then he heard a loud pang go off somewhere near him and the buttons to his left and right became active.

He studied each and finally decided on the Dementia button. He pressed it and at first nothing happened.

"Awwww…aint it cute!" the Orc mocked. "What in Oblivion is _that_ thing?" He laughed heartily.

The Breton spoke next. _"This_ is one of the 'horrid guardians' of which the stories spoke?"

At that moment, smoke began to rise from the floor where the Gnarl stood. Aldric raised an eyebrow, intrigued as to what would happen next.

"Be careful," the Dark Elf said cautiously. "There may be more to this creature than meets the eye."

The Dunmer's statement was soon proven correct as the Gnarl began to grow…and grow…and grow until it was about ten feet higher than the group. "Are my eyes playing tricks or is the creature growing?" Aldric thought he heard the Dunmer remark.

"By the gods! When will it stop?" the Breton yelled fearfully. "It could devour us whole!"

"Run for your lives!" the Dark Elf added, as the huge Gnarl began to chase the two about the room. The Orc just stood there yelling at them to get back and calling them cowards. Aldric thought he heard Kiliban chuckling to himself behind him.

Finally, the giant Gnarl disappeared and the two adventurers stopped running about.

"All this time, it was merely an illusion," the Dark Elf said. "How clever."

"Wait!" the Orc said, pointing to the Breton. "What's wrong with Lewin?"

The Breton known as Lewin was on his knees, gripping his head and blubbering. "Makes no sense…should be d-dead…what…who…"

"I think this place got to him…perhaps we should leave."

"No," the Orc said fiercely. "We'll pick him up on the way out. He must fend for himself. Come on, let's keep going." The two walked away from the insane Breton to the next room.

Aldric was pleased that he hadn't killed the poor adventurer. He figured that he would spare the lives of the remaining two so their blood wasn't on his hands and their corpses on his minds. He turned around and walked toward Kiliban, who was grinning the whole time.

"Hehe. Watching them run from the giant Gnarl gets me every time. Another chamber, another victim to eliminate!"

As Aldric passed into the room that Nyrandil stood by, the Dark Elf waved him along. "Hurry, the anticipation is almost too much to bear!"

"One question," Aldric said. "Do I get their stuff?"

"Of course! But only after you're done."

With that they teleported to the next room, and Aldric again walked forward to another balcony. He recognized the big large rock with the gems stuck in it, but the cage over it was new. He watched the Orc and Dunmer entered.

"Look!" The Orc laughed as he pointed to the caged gems. "I told you! Treasure! Let's have at it, Syndelius."

The pair ran up the stairs and stopped before the locked cage, and once again a pang was heard behind Aldric as the buttons lit up and he pressed the one for Dementia.

For the next few minutes, the Orc and Syndelius were debating on what to do when all of a sudden, a faint clanking noise could be heard and then thousands of keys rained from a hole in the ceiling and the Dunmer immediately ran over to them.

"Look! Keys! One of them must open the gate! We're rich!"

"Let's get out of here, Syndelius," the large green man said. "This is obviously a trick to waste our time."

Syndelius looked back at the Orc briefly, then back to the pile of keys as he continued to search through the pile of keys, rambling about a fortune and 'knowing it when he saw it.'

"Bah! Suit yourself!" The Orc marched away from the rambling Dunmer into another room.

As Aldric stepped onto the teleport pad, he said to Kiliban, "I'm sort of enjoying this."

The Dark Elf laughed and replied, "Me too! Best part is, none of those keys fit the lock!"

They both laughed as they teleported to the final chamber.

00000000000000

The last chamber had involved a room full of rotting corpses and hitting the Dementia button had resulted in the Orc, who was named Grommok, dropping dead to the ground and turned into a ghost…or so he thought. Moments after, he had reappeared in his body and began sobbing at the impossible event that had occurred.

Now Aldric stood in a room with Kiliban that was near the entrance, and remembered him speaking of rewards. When he asked, a gleam of recognition appeared in the Dark Elf's eyes.

"Oh, yes... of course," he said. "It seems a most unusual weapon was recovered from the Orc warrior, Grommok. Never seen anything like it, but perhaps his journal can give you some useful information. Beyond that, take whatever else you need from the recovery chest... you've earned it!"

Upon liberating said weapon--which even came with the scabbard--he read the journal. The blade looked very intricate, crafted so the end split into two parts, and it looked like razor sharp teeth were in the inside but it was really spikes. Reading the journal revealed that it had a name: Dawnfang during the day and Duskfang at night, each having fire and frost enchantments respectively. Apparently, the sword was very much alive and counted how many foes were slain--twelve was the magic number and when reached, the sword became more powerful.

_Damn!_ Aldric thought. _It's like four swords in one!_

Aldric thanked Kiliban on his way out--why he did know, but he felt it was needed. The man wished him good luck and a safe trip back. However, when he emerged to the top of the stairs, something odd happened.

At the bottom of the stairs, a door opened and three strange crystalline creatures emerged. Similar in appearance to the Resonator, but humanoid in shape, they each brandished an equally crystalline sword and charged up the stairs. Aldric had the sense to draw out his new weapon, and he shouted out a warning to Kiliban, who came running out into the corridor with a short-sword.

Aldric dodged the blow of one of the beings, then slashed out at another. It stumbled and fell back down the stairs. Kiliban followed up by carving multiple slices on the first being he had dodged, causing it to stumble out of the way and for the third being to attack. Kiliban deflected that attack, making it collide into the mortally wounded thing's shoulder, then stabbed it in the gut. As one, Aldric kicked one and Kiliban kicked the other back down the stairs, leaving them crumbled in a heap at the bottom.

Aldric fell to his butt against the wall. In between breaths he said, "What were those things?"

"You've not heard the legends?" the Dunmer man asked, mildly surprised. "Those 'beings' as you call them aren't beings at all. They are the soulless abominations known as the Knights of Order. Their attraction to the Resonator isn't surprising; it was built from one of the obelisks that dot the Isles that they seem to have an affinity for."

"So what should--"

The Redguard was surprised to be jerked off his feet by Xedilian's caretaker. "You must proceed to Sheogorath at once and tell him the Knights have returned! Quickly now, GO!"

Aldric sprinted down the stairs as fast as he could without tripping, jumping over the bodies of the deceased Knights of Order. He now had a better understanding of what those obelisks were, but not nearly enough. A trip to visit Caius would have to wait until he reported back.


	6. Loose Ends

-1A Madgod's Realm

Chapter Five - Loose Ends

"My Lord, I'm telling you," Haskill said in his trademark bored tone, with a hint of irritation, "that one who slew the Gatekeeper, I think he is capable."

Once again, not for the first time, Sheogorath laughed a hearty chuckle. "Dear Haskill, I love ye with all my crazed heart, but that one will never return! He will have gone nuts! The nuts will have gone! Grown feet if you will, and skedaddled!"

Haskill put his hand to his forehead and shook his head. Ever since the Redguard left, it had been like this--arguing back and forth with the Madgod about whether or not the man would return. No matter what he said, Sheogorath didn't want to hear it.

"You seem to underestimate every mortal that enters the Realm," the Chamberlain said sadly.

"That I do! Because each and every one is slain! Killed! Beaten! Vanquished! Cooking!" The crazed man paused as he considered what he had just said. "Well, maybe not cooking, but if he did, it might not be so wondrous. It'd be terrible…terribly wondrous."

Just as the period was placed on Sheogorath's sentence, Aldric burst through the door to the Palace and nearly tripped coming down the small flight of steps toward the Madgod.

"Sheogorath! They have returned!" the Champion cried.

"Well now, what news do you have to report?" Sheogorath asked matter-of-factly, seemingly ignoring what he had just said.

Aldric scowled and walked up to the Madgod until he was about a foot away. "I was attacked by Knights…" he spat venomously.

From this distance, he thought he saw the Prince of Madness' eyes dilate in fear, but maybe it was shock more than anything. "So soon? Not a surprise, I suppose. We'll get to that later."

The Lord Sheogorath poked Aldric's chest with his staff, a warning to back away from his throne. "No need to burden your little brain with it now. And Xedilian? Since you're standing here, I assume you've succeeded. Or you're terribly confused. Or _really_ lacking in good judgement!"

"Xedilian functions once more," Aldric stated quietly.

"Wonderful!" Sheogorath jumped out of his throne and began clapping. "Time for a celebration…_cheese_ for _everyone!_"

He began to do a strange little dance then abruptly stopped and sat down. "Wait, scratch that. Cheese for no one. That can be just as much of a celebration, if you don't like cheese, yes?

"Either way, you've run a maze like a good little rat, but no cheese for you yet."

Aldric cleared his throat, a sign of his exhaustion from sprinting across half of the Isles and back as well as a sign for the Prince to shut it.

"I have granted you a new spell--the ability to summon Haskill, my Chamberlain, to aid you in your travels. He knows a lot." He turned to the bald man, who was beaming. "More than he knows. In fact, give a try! I'll wait."

Aldric was confused as to how he would be able to summon Haskill. It didn't seem possible, mainly because no normal spell can summon a human. Plus, he didn't have great magical skills, but in order to avoid being struck down, he stepped back a few paces from the throne, closed his eyes. and concentrated as hard as he could on summoning the Chamberlain.

He heard the familiar sound of conjuration magic, and he opened his eyes. Before him--actually, rather close to him--was Haskill. Aldric couldn't help but smile.

"Ah…our Lord has granted you the power to summon me," Haskill said in his usual bored tone. "How wonderful for me. When summoned, I can offer advice on your current endeavor. I imagine it's up to you what to do with my wisdom. But do try to use this power sparingly. I have duties to which I must attend. Rather more important than shepherding _you_ around, I'm sure."

"Sounds good to me," Aldric replied as Haskill began to fade away and appeared back next to Sheogorath, who was laughing hysterically at what had just taken place.

"Isn't that a hoot?" he yelled excitedly. "I love it, myself. _Best_ part of being a Daedric Prince, really. Go ahead, try it again. He _loves_ it!"

Aldric smiled again, wondering how cruel it would be to summon Haskill over and over again. It would irritate the man greatly, and he was never one to irritate anyone. Nevertheless, he summoned Haskill again, who once again appeared way too close for comfort.

"Ah, summoned again," he said. "My Lord does so enjoy that, as is His prerogative. I'll assume you're done for now." And with that, the regally-dressed Chamberlain disappeared and reappeared a few feet away next to the Madgod.

"Good, good! You'll need all the help you can get if you're going to defeat Jyggalag and stop the Greymarch!"

This was the first time that Sheogorath had mentioned something else about this so-called Greymarch. For some reason, the name Jyggalag sounded faintly familiar but Aldric couldn't put his finger on it.

"Jyggalag? Who is that?" Aldric asked, hoping this time the Madgod would provide an answer instead of ignoring him.

"The Daedric Prince of Order," the Madgod replied, staring intently at his staff as he balanced it on his right knee. "Or biscuits…no. Order. And not in a good way. Bleak. Colorless. Dead. Boring, boring, _boring_!" He paused as he tipped the staff over and caught it in his right hand, using it to rest said hand on.

"Not a fan of My work, I can tell you. Hates it. Hates Me. A bit single-minded, if you take My meaning. You've seen his Knights. Not the warm and cuddly sort; not a bit of original thought in their lifeless husks. _So_! You're going to help Me stop him."

"How will I go about doing this?"

The Madgod's face changed to that of one who had just sucked a lemon. "Again with the niggling little details! Hold your tongue…or I will. We'll get to that, all in due time. For now, you've got other work to do."

Aldric was soon beginning to realize that he had more choices than he had first thought. His original task, as stated by Ocato through Caius, was to see why the door had appeared in the Niben Bay and to see if it was a threat. He now knew the answer to the two questions: the Madgod needed a Champion to stop the Greymarch and clearly the appearance of the door wasn't a threat. Having put that together, Aldric could walk away at any time he pleased.

But he couldn't simply leave now and let things occur as they may. Even though it was the Lord Sheogorath, Madgod, Prince of Madness and Lord of the Never-There…he had given the man his word. Aldric knew who he was and knew what he stood for: honor. Honor stemmed to loyalty and while he had never worshipped a Daedric god, there were people who lived in the Isles--people just like him, if not a bit more nutty, but people nonetheless. Aldric owed it to them to protect them, which is why he hadn't (and wouldn't) walk away and it was why he continued asking questions.

"What is the Greymarch?"

This time, Sheogorath didn't blow him off but instead fixed his gaze on the Redguard with narrowed eyes. "An event…a movement. An apocalypse of sorts. Happens every era, at the end of every era. Which is to say, now. The Greymarch comes, and Jyggalag walks. Or runs. He never skips, sidles, or struts. Mostly, he just destroys everything around him, isn't that right Haskill?"

The Chamberlain nodded. "Yes, My Lord. And for the record, he does a mixture of walking and running, depending on if the need to destroy something is great."

"So what would You ask of me now?" Aldric said, taking a seat on the floor and crossing his legs.

The look on Sheogorath's face was both incredulous and angry. "Ask? _Ask?!_ I don't ask! I tell! This is _My_ Realm, remember? My creation, My place, _My rules!_ Look at you. No concept of what you've stumbled into. No sense of place. You don't even really know where are you, do you?!"

The Madgod paused in an effort to calm himself over the stupidity of the mortal's question. "I suppose few really do, but that's beside the point. We're going to give you a taste of where you have found yourself. You're going to learn."

When Aldric inquired as to what he was learning about, he wished he hadn't. Yet the mad part of him, the part hidden deep inside of him, screamed with excitement. It was a wonder he kept it under wraps.

00000000000000

"So let me get this straight," Caius said doubtingly, taking a sip of his ale and fixing his gaze on Aldric. Being a Blade, it was in his nature to question things and be suspicious of information, but false information wasn't a concern with the Redguard. It just sounded incredible. "You're telling me that the appearance of the door was brought about by the Daedric god Sheogorath, who is in need of a champion to stop something called the Greymarch?"

"That is correct," Aldric said, who also picked up his own glass of ale and took a sip.

When he had come through the portal back to Cyrodiil, Aldric's first instinct was to go to Bravil. Caius was a Blade, a spy, and it would make sense for him to have a base of operations nearest to the objective. So it was little wonder that he found the Imperial inside Silverhome On The Water, quietly sitting off by himself with his drink. Aldric had been around Blades for only a short period of time, but it wasn't hard to figure out how they operated if you knew who one was.

"So there isn't a direct threat to Cyrodiil, then," Caius continued. "Well, you've satisfied Ocato's curiosity, so you're--"

Caius was mildly surprised when Aldric held up his ebony-glad hand to silence him. "No. I appreciate it, but I can't just stop. Caius, the Shivering Isles…it's not like Mehrunes Dagon's plane of Oblivion. People actually live in the Isles--there's small towns, a capital, everything. I gave my word to Sheogorath, and as dangerous as that may be, I'm going to honor it.

"I owe it to the Empire, I owe it to the citizens in the Isles, I owe it to my dead friends and parents...most of all, I owe it to myself. If I can't honor my own code of ethics, who am I?"

Caius contemplated what he had just heard, admiring Aldric's loyalty in what he believed was the right thing. Even so, giving one's word had dangerous implications, especially when dealing with the Daedric gods. The Spymaster was slightly troubled that Aldric had lost faith in the Nine when he had become a vampire, and losing one's faith was also dangerous.

Nonetheless, he had to say something. "I won't fault you for your honor and loyalty, Aldric. It's two qualities that I admire to the fullest, but just remember one thing: be careful who you give your word to. Things aren't always what they seem to be. Hell, I'll give you an example if that's okay with you."

When the Champion nodded for him to continue, Caius spoke more quietly. "When Uvani first came to Morrowind, he had been fresh off the Imperial prison boat at Seyda Neen. What he had done or not done is irrelevant, but he did deliver me a package from Uriel himself. Uvani was to fulfill the Nerevarine Prophecy and all of its conditions, but I couldn't just tell him that.

"I had to assign him some menial tasks in order for him to gain a better understanding of Vvardenfell's culture. Despite being a Dunmer, you see, he was born in Cyrodiil and had never been to his homeland. I had to lie to him and when I finally told him that he was to be the Nerevarine, he wasn't happy. Took it rather bad, if I remember right."

The old Imperial paused to take a few sips of his ale before he spoke again. "Yet despite all of that, he continued onward and fulfilled the Prophecy, even when I got recalled to Cyrodiil. Why? Because what I learned about him was that he was honorable and loyal, just like you. He trusted me, I trusted him, and things turned out alright from what I heard in the aftermath."

"Wow…" Aldric said, the words of the old man's tale clearly having an effect on him. "That's incredible."

Caius Cosades nodded. "It really is. So before you go, I have this to impart on you. No matter what happens and no matter who betrays you, everything will be okay in the end. Don't ever falter when it comes to your beliefs."

"Thank you for the wisdom, Caius," Aldric replied sincerely. "I will keep it in mind, but I really must get going." He stuck out his hand and the two shook with grips that would make a bear envious. Caius was still strong for his age, it seemed.

"I'll tell Ocato that your task has been completed, but on a personal level, keep me in the loop. I'm really intrigued by your adventures. Oh, and don't worry about the tab. I have to indulge in my addiction for a bit."

00000000000000

_Remain calm, buddy,_ Aldric thought nervously as he approached Books of Bliss from the direction of the Palace. The thought of him visiting Sontaire, instead of the other way around, made him more nervous and fearful than he had thought. The sun had begin to set and torches were being lit by the Golden Saint guards.

He finally reached the bookstore, standing before the door looking at the sign hanging above the door, then back to the door itself. _Come on, man, no fear. No fear, no worry, no mistakes. You can do this. You've faced a hell of a lot worse._

It was that final thought that comforted and reassured him, and it was that thought that allowed him to place his palm on the handle and push through.

The interior was pleasant enough, with a few chairs to his right and a storage area in the upper left corner of the house. A staircase to his left presumably led to the High Elf's bedroom, and directly in front of him was a stone counter and behind that was a large bookshelf filled with volumes of knowledge.

And sandwiched between the two was Sontaire herself, who had been organizing some things beneath the counter from the looks of it. She was now looking up at him, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Aldric!" she greeted, coming out from behind the counter and approaching him. To his surprise, she wrapped herself around him in a big hug and squeezed tightly. Aldric nearly panicked as he felt his heart beat faster and he knew he had to be blushing at this point. As he returned the hug, which felt like it lasted for eternity, he thought how strange it was for her to hug him after only meeting twice.

"How are you?" she continued jubilantly as she moved back behind the counter.

"I've been good, actually," he replied, figuring it would be best for him to keep his sentences short so he wouldn't get tongue-tied. "Sheogorath wants me to understand how Mania and Dementia work."

"Ah, I see! I keep forgetting that you aren't from here." She rearranged a few books on a shelf, and Aldric took note of what she was wearing. She wore a simple commoner's shirt that was cut off right above her belly button, a tight-fitting skirt with a hemline that ended slightly above her knees, and leather sandals. She had very toned legs, he realized, and he found himself staring at them as she moved about her shop.

"So what part of Tamriel are you from, Aldric?" Sontaire asked sweetly as she climbed on top of a crate with a smaller crate full of books. "I know you're a Redguard, but some people aren't born in their native province, you know."

"I'm actually from Rihad, on the border of Cyrodiil and Hammerfell," he replied, staring her up and down as she stood on her tiptoes to put the small crate away. He was very much enjoying the view.

"Ah, I've been there a few times, when I was younger. I was born in Summerset Isle, and raised quite a few different places, but Cyrodiil mostly…until I came here, that is."

She hopped off of the crate, causing her skirt to billow out and Aldric thought he caught a hint of her underwear, and so averted his gaze out of politeness. Inwardly, though, he was going nuts. He figured he'd buy something to at least make use of his presence. He saw a book on the shelf entitled Heretical Thoughts, and asked for her to get it.

She reached for it on the shelf that was below the highest one as Aldric watched her struggle for a bit; despite being Altmer, she was unusually shorter than what was normal for her race. He stared at her butt as it jiggled slightly when she jumped until she finally got it and placed it on the counter.

"That will be five gold," she said warmly, waiting patiently for Aldric to fish the required amount from a small pouch on his hip.

"Thank you," Aldric said.

"You're lucky. I knocked five gold off the price, just for you." She winked, causing Aldric to get goose bumps. "Hey, come back in a couple of days and visit me in the evening. Can you promise that you will?"

Aldric smiled. "I promise, Sontaire. I have to get going, though. It was nice seeing you."

She flashed a smile of her own in return. "Same to you."

As Aldric went to leave, unbeknownst to him, she was staring at his backside the whole time, particularly his lower back. Something about him just drove her up a wall--it was mostly in the eyes. Those deep brown eyes had a look of determination in them, like he was ready and willing to do anything for anyone, including giving his own life. He had the scars of a warrior and he looked the part but yet he seemed cuddly at the same time. She knew that what she was feeling for him was immensely different than what she felt for the other men in the city, which is why she had knocked off her scandalous practices to focus on Aldric.

For the next few days, all she would think about was how things would go down, and she grinned mischievously in the privacy of her home. She knew the whole time that Aldric had been staring at her, especially when he had asked for the book. This made her happy because now she knew that he too felt something for her, but what he saw would have to wait until they met again. Until then, she would decide on what to wear when they met again.


	7. Addiction of a Duke

-1_Author's Note: I apologize for the horrific delay, but ever since I got GTA IV for my birthday a few weeks ago, I've been playing it nonstop. Lol, it's understandable right? In other words, my updates may be less frequent, but I will be updating. With that, well, here's the latest chapter._

A Madgod's Realm

Chapter Six - Addiction of a Duke

A good night's sleep at The Choosy Beggar, an inn in the Bliss district, ensured that Aldric would be fresh and alert for the day ahead. Last night, he had read the book he'd bought from Sontaire and it was exactly the opposite of Zealotry. One passage he remembered he kind of agreed with.

"_Our Lord, Sheogorath, is but a man. He is only flesh and blood, not a god, and certainly not a Daedric Prince. There are no princes in the realms of the Daedra, only vile servitors such as the Hungers that we summon to do our bidding."_

Just like the book's opposite, this book had also mentioned Arden-Sul.

"_Sheogorath the False is a mad despot. Years of dabbling in foul magic and consorting with Daedra have driven him mad. He is not a fit ruler, let alone divine. He perverts the teachings of Arden-Sul, He Who Gave His Heart's Blood."_

All of this he contemplated on the way to the Palace. In a way, there was a lot to like to about the Shivering Isles, he soon realized. A collection of unique individuals was no doubt scattered about in small settlements and they had their own strange quirks. He'd seen one individual earlier skulking about in a crouch, who seemed to be avoiding the walls as if they would fall on him. He saw a woman who was juggling then complaining that she was the worst juggler ever. Despite the eccentricity he saw, he rather enjoyed it because it was fresh and new.

His current task was to understand how the Courts of Mania and Dementia worked, and he was to gain knowledge from Thadon, Duke of Mania, and Syl, Duchess of Dementia. He figured he would tackle from left to right, so he started with Thadon.

As he walked through the door that led to the House of Mania, the interior was thankfully similar to Sheogorath's, with the main difference being a large dinner table before the throne. He was looking for Thadon, who didn't seem to be in the room right now, but he saw an Argonian milling about in the center, so he approached her.

"Hello, I'm Wide-Eye," she said pleasantly. "How can I help you…sir? Miss? Whatever, you all look alike to me. It's so hard to tell. Are you here to see Thadon?"

"Yes, where can I find him?" Aldric asked.

"The Halcyon Conservatory," Wide-Eye replied, pointing to a door opposite of their position.

Aldric thanked the Argonian steward and walked through the door. The landscape here beautiful--in the central part of the Conservatory was a strange rock type structure that stretched into the sky and small trees and plants of various color were sporadically placed throughout.

In front of him, between two pillars, a man with a regal looking robe and crown sat on a stool painting. He deduced this to be Thadon, so he figured he would put on his best political manners for the Bosmer.

"Hello, Your Grace?" Aldric asked tentatively, hoping it was the right person and not a random citizen wearing a crown. He was slightly relieved when the man who turned his head was Bosmer and was in fact Thadon.

"Ah yes, _there_ you are! You couldn't imagine how long I've been waiting for you," Thadon said energetically.

Aldric raised an eyebrow, wondering if his visit had been broadcasted ahead of time, not that it mattered.

"You haven't waited long at all," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Haven't I?" Thadon looked briefly confused, but the look faded away after a few seconds. "Perhaps not. It felt like a rather long time, but then long times get longer when you're standing around thinking about them.

"Long, short--it all ends up the same. Dust and tears. Usually tears first, then the dust. Dust can't cry, you see. That would be…well, amusing. You know what's NOT amusing? I don't have my Chalice of Reversal."

"Tell me about the Chalice." The Redguard had a feeling that somewhere down the line, he would need to acquire this particular item.

"Oh, so you've heard of it?"

Aldric gave him a look that, in essence, said 'what in Oblivion are you thinking?'

"No, I haven't."

Thadon smiled. "You haven't heard of it, yet you know its name? What a strange creature you are. One of my favorite toys. Does wonders for creativity. Well, not by itself, but it helps.

"Those Elytra, clever little bugs that they are. Is this making sense? Look, you eat the Felldew, then use the Chalice, and find the world a much brighter and happier place."

Aldric didn't have a damn bit of a clue as to what he was talking about, but he wouldn't have the chance. The Duke put his fingers to his temple and made a scowl.

"My head is positively throbbing right now," he said. "Can you see it? I need to lie down. Find someone to tell you the rest of the story. Get the Chalice."

Then the Duke began snoring, instantly asleep in his chair. Aldric raised an eyebrow, but he was beginning to get used to the strange madness that gripped the land.

00000000000000

The words 'Dunroot Burrow, Sanctum of Decadence' were carved into the wall above the structure that seemingly jutted from the hillside, but try as he might, Aldric could not break the door down. He was looking for Dunroot Burrow which, judging from the name, sounded like it was another one of those tree dungeons.

He had spoken with Wide-Eye and learned the location of the Chalice, as well as a type of creature called an Elytra. This Felldew, according to her, was on the surface of an Elytra and glowed a bright green. The Argonian said it was very pleasing and produced a euphoric effect. It sounded suspiciously like a drug, but at the time, Aldric didn't want to protest.

Now he began walking to his left, eyeing the gray obelisk facing the door, just down the opposite path. He deduced that if he could find this entrance easily enough, then the actual tree itself must be close by.

Aldric stopped walking toward Overlook Road when he noticed part of a tree sticking up over the mountain top to his left. He looked back to where the so-called Sanctum of Decadence lay, and then the connection was made. He immediately ran for the hill side, digging his gauntlets into the rocky side so he wouldn't fall.

After a good five minutes, he beat back the mountain and emerged at the top. Just down below was what he assumed to be Dunroot Burrow and behind him was the large door and the obelisk. He began to tentatively put his left foot on the steep hill before him, trying to ease his way down and look for a foothold, but it was no use, as he went tumbling down the hill, bouncing about. Aldric landed hard against one of the "legs" of the trunk, his body aching all over as he slowly got up. When he finally righted himself, he heard a chattering noise that sounded close by and he withdrew Dawnfang.

As he rounded the tree, Aldric saw it to be a giant spider-like creature standing before the entrance--presumably an Elytra, but this one glowed a neon green. With a few quick swipes of Dawnfang, he felt a presence within him speak a number and the Elytra was dead. Aldric scraped some of the neon green from the creature, staring at it as it glowed in his hand. It was of a gooey consistency and threatened to slide right off his hands.

Swallowing his doubts, he tilted his head back and consumed the Felldew. It dripped down his throat and it was the most rotten thing he had ever tasted. It felt horrible but then he began to feel…really good. He felt pepped up significantly and he could feel the Felldew vapors wafting about. He also noticed that the door to Dunroot Burrow was opened and he wasted no time entering.

00000000000000

_Okay!_ Aldric's mind screamed furiously as he burst through the large door, collapsing to one knee and trying to get up. _Remember to knock Thadon upside his fucking head when I get back._

He had been blundering through the dungeon for gods knows how long, all the more getting weaker and stronger and over and over it repeated. This Felldew was killing him, but this had to be where the Chalice of Reversal was. This was the only part of the Burrow that wasn't remotely similar to a tree; it seemed more like a fort.

The Felldew had made him weak some minutes after consuming it, so he had to find another Felldew-baring Elytra in order to suppress the withdrawal effects. But the effects had progressively gotten worse, and he kept getting weaker and dumber. All the while he was trying to fight off Elytra that were actively seeking to stick their pincer-like mouths into his guts. Yes, Aldric would definitely be having words with the Wood Elf.

But at the moment, he couldn't afford to think of what to say--he felt the presence of three people coming near him--more like running, actually, now that he was thinking about it. He looked up at the stairs before him and saw three people run down wearing nothing but brown tattered pants. One was a male Breton, another was a female Imperial, and the last was a male Nord.

"Get him," the Nord said in a menacing tone. The trio began to kick at Aldric's prone form, not really hurting him, but creating a major annoyance. It was only when one of the Imperial's kicks connected to his jaw that his veins filled with adrenalin and he gripped her leg and wrenched it out from under her, causing her to fall on her back.

He was too weak to lift his sword, but maybe he'd have a chance in a fist fight. Plus, the ebony gauntlets and boots he was wearing would add more _oomph_ to his blows. With some effort, he managed to stand and face his attackers.

He swung wildly at the Breton, but because of the Felldew, the Breton dodged cleanly out of the way and smashed his fists into Aldric's back with enough force to make him stumble. Aldric recovered quick, and blocked two blows from the Breton before back fisting him out of his way. He blasted past the other two, batting them aside, and haphazardly jogged up the stairs.

When he reached the top, he quickly looked around and noticed various pieces of furniture such as cupboards and beds. And then, in the center of the room on a stone pedestal, sat a large gold cup decked out in bright colored jewels. He knew it was the Chalice and tried to sprint but felt resistance on his back. With a start, he realized he was plummeting to the ground and he landed hard on his face.

Aldric, with the Chalice now in sight, felt invigorated and he rolled over onto his back and performed a low round-house kick on the Nord's massive legs, hitting hard enough to make him collapse to one knee. Aldric stood, grabbed the man's hair, and threw him face first into a cupboard.

The Imperial woman screamed a cry, and charged with her fist cocked. She threw the punch, but it was batted aside by Aldric's forearm. He stomped on her bare foot, which had to have hurt, and kept it pressed down as he pushed her body to the ground. There was a loud snap, followed by a sickening crack as her leg broke and the bone jutted out of the skin at an unnatural angle. Aldric silenced her with a punch to the face, which was sure to knock her out.

The Breton, on the other hand, caught him off guard, and launched a hell of a right hook at his cheek. It hurt a lot and he almost fell on his rear, but the Redguard recovered and kicked in both of the man's knees, sending him sprawling to the floor. Aldric stomped on his ribcage to stop the man's screaming, and he was pretty sure that he had killed the man. The other two did not stir.

All around, Aldric saw bottles and plates filled with Felldew and soon realized he was standing in the midst of Felldew addicts. The ones who were currently laying on the floor, either unconscious or dead.

"Serves them right," the Champion muttered with disgust. "You attack me, I'll attack back like all Oblivion is breaking lose."

He weakly limped over to the Chalice of Reversal, lifting it with much effort but couldn't get it to his lips. Finally, he dipped his head into the large cup and slurped some of the liquid inside. He felt a cool sensation flow over him and he felt his strength and mind returning to him and he soon felt normal. Aldric was happy that he could lift his sword again, and he immediately left through the nearest door--the one that led to where he had first come across, the one that had been labeled as the Sanctum of Decadence.


	8. Paranoia of a Duchess

-1_Author's Note: Sorry about the wait again everyone. Blame GTA IV as well as laziness and writer's block. I know that Sontaire in-game is…well, a whore to put it bluntly, but as is, looking at each female character in the Isles, she was the only decently attractive one lol, so for purposes of the story, she isn't a whore. Read on, as I made this long and well worth the wait!_

A Madgod's Realm

Chapter Seven - Paranoia of a Duchess

As Aldric trotted about the Palace grounds looking for Anya Herrick, he was thankful that Thadon was behind him. The conversation upon his return to the Palace hadn't been pleasant to say the least, and it ultimately (in his mind) hadn't been worth it, as he had not been rewarded. But it did not matter, for he was currently caring out Syl's task as her Grand Inquisitor, whatever that was.

Apparently, the Duchess of Dementia was renowned for being paranoid to the point of killing folks indiscriminately, but it seems that this time she was very certain that she was being plotted against. Her Redguard steward, Kithleen, seemed to concur and had brought up Anya Herrick, a Breton who wandered the grounds at various points of the day…after the dungeon keeper Herdir blasted him with shock magicka to get him to talk.

Aldric spotted the Breton in her long flowing dress and approached her.

"Anya Herrick," he said, causing her to whip around to face him. "Do you know anything about a conspiracy against Syl?"

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head slightly. "What? N…no. I don't know anything about anything. I'm sorry, I can't--"

"Liar!" Aldric cried, having detected her stutter of 'no' as a sign of a cover up. "Herdir, blast her!"

The creepy grungy Imperial extended his arm and blast of lightning shot from his fingertips into Anya, who fell to her knees and cried out in pain. She managed to recover and began to sing:

"Please. I am not involved... I didn't do anything! They wanted me to get them close to Syl, but I wouldn't abide them!"

Aldric closed the distance between them and got about an inch from her face. "Who approached you? Tell me at once!"

"It was Ma'zaddha," Herrick replied, her lips trembling in fear. "He said he was working on behalf of someone else. He lives in Crucible. He told me I needed to help him, or there would be repercussions--"

Aldric held a finger to her lips. "Silence. Thank you for your help." The Redguard turned to Herdir. "Let's go."

00000000000000

Wandering around the district of Crucible had proven unhelpful, so Aldric asked Sickly Bernice for a description of this Ma'zaddha and exited with a spring in his step. For some reason, he felt…giddy doing this assignment. He wanted to find out who Syl's enemies were, so they could be put to death. He mentally stopped when he realized what he had just thought.

_You must be out of your mind,_ Aldric thought. _Or at least, you're starting to lose it._

In any case, Aldric and Herdir managed to catch the Khajiit leaving his house and Ma'zaddha sure wasn't ready for the knife hand that Aldric put to his throat, slamming him against his house.

"What do you know of a conspiracy against the Duchess of Dementia?" Aldric proclaimed, his voice raised.

"Wh-what? Conspiracy?" The Khajiit's eyes widened with fear, though whether it was at the discovery of the plot or genuine fear, the Redguard couldn't tell.

So he had Herdir blast Ma'zaddha twice with shock magicka before he yielded, but not with the answer he was expecting: "You may continue to do your worst, Inquisitor, but unless you have some evidence of this preposterous conspiracy, you'll get nothing from me."

With a rough push to the shoulders, Aldric let the Khajiit go about his business. He then turned to Herdir.

"Well, that wasn't at all helpful," he said to the torturer.

"He's obviously hiding something," Herdir replied in a low, sinister voice. "But he's not going to tell us. I suggest asking the other citizens if they know anything. I know of one particular--" He stopped in mid-sentence as he watched another Khajiit in ragged old clothes wander behind Aldric. "There he is now. Follow me."

Herdir jogged past Aldric, who followed right behind. They stopped the Khajiit, who's name turned out to be Bisha, and the Champion asked his questions. When it yielded nothing, shock magicka crackled through the air and into the beggar's body, and it was only needed once before he revealed a helpful bit of information.

"I don't want trouble!" Bisha yelled. "I keep to myself, but I see Ma'zaddha and that Dark Seducer, Nelrene, meeting behind the buildings late at night sometimes. That's all I know. Nothing more."

"Thank you," Aldric said politely. "Sorry for the inconvenience and the, uh, shock. We will be going now."

As the pair walked away from the frazzled Khajiit beggar, Aldric turned to the scraggly Imperial. "Return to the Palace, but say nothing to Syl or Nelrene. You've done well."

The Redguard handed 100 septims to Herdir, who pocketed them and smiled. "As you wish, Inquisitor," Herdir replied, nodding once and then sprinting off in the rough direction of the Palace.

It was about noon in the Shivering Isles, and the heat from the sun was surprisingly brutal and Aldric suddenly felt very stuffy inside of his armor.

_Well, common sense dictates that Ma'zaddha and Nelrene will meet behind the Khajiit's house,_ he thought. But what to do in the meantime?

Then he remembered about Sontaire telling him to visit her in a few days. Well, it had been a few days, and he figured it would do well to pay her a visit. Plus, he had quite a few hours to kill.

The thought of Sontaire caused an uneasy yet pleasant feel in his stomach, and the thought of her luscious rear served to fire up his loins. He smiled, thinking about what would be in store for him as he walked towards Bliss.

00000000000000

The Champion could feel his heart slowly beating faster and faster the closer he got to Books of Bliss. Seeing as though it was the Altmer's home and store, he waltzed right in and was greeted by a table with chairs set for two. A candle burned in the center, plates and silverware were placed neatly on either side and a bottle of wine sat next to the candle.

_Come to think of it, I _am_ rather hungry_, Aldric thought, and his stomach growled in response. The only thing missing, however, was the lovely High Elf herself.

"Hello? Sontaire?" Aldric called out.

There were a few seconds of silence before the familiar voice called out--it was muffled, but crystal-clear. "Aldric?! Is that you?"

The Champion couldn't help but smile in response to the excitement in her voice. "Yes, it is me. Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs getting dressed," she replied, which explained her voice being muffled--she was behind a door. "Take a seat, I'll be down soon."

Aldric did as asked, taking the seat facing the stairs so he could watch her come down. For some reason, he had neglected to notice that there wasn't any food. _Maybe she's going to prepare it, _Aldric thought. He then noticed an iron stove crammed into the storage area before him, which he knew hadn't been there before and assumed it to be new.

When the door at the top of the stairs opened and then shut, the Redguard's eyes immediately snapped from the stove to the stairs. The wall at the top obscured his view of her, but he heard a slight _clunk_ as Sontaire walked down the stairs, gradually showing her wearing brown leather boots that ended at her ankles, a bright green skirt that was half the size of the one she had wore previously, and an exquisite blue and gold shirt that didn't cut off.

Nevertheless, he was complaining, as the shortened skirt drew his attention and he looked her up and down. She was walking down slowly so as not to trip, and she smiled at Aldric.

"Hey," he said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Hey!" she replied back, moving to the front door and locking it. An unusual thing to do, but then again, this wasn't a normal closing. She wanted privacy with Aldric, which he preferred as well. The Altmer then walked over to the chair opposite of the Champion and placed her arms on the back.

"So, uh, what's for lunch?" Aldric gestured to the empty plates before him.

"Roast venison with a side of watermelon and mixed greens," she replied. "I haven't cooked since I was a kid, but I figure we'd have some food. You can help me if you want."

"I'd be glad too," Aldric stated with a smile.

Sontaire grinned broadly, showing off a pair of teeth that weren't perfectly straight, but it was still a strikingly infectious smile. "Great! Well, follow me and we'll start."

Aldric stood and followed her back to the storage area, again mesmerized by the way her hips rolled when she walked--her toned legs made it all the more better. She reached the oven, and reached into a cupboard above it and pulled out a small block of wood and a knife. Next to the oven was a barrel and she opened it up to reveal various fruits and vegetables soaked in water.

"Take out some lettuce heads, spinach stalks, carrots, and one watermelon," Sontaire said, "and start cutting them up."

She handed him a bowl and pointed to a small table. "Cut them up there and put them in the bowl, while I cook the venison."

Aldric removed his ebony gauntlets and rucksack, and put them behind the store's stone counter. Over the next twenty minutes, Aldric cut the veggies and watermelon up and put them into the bowl, mixing them up with his hands. Occasionally, he would cast a glance at Sontaire to check her out, and he really enjoyed what he saw. At times, when he was cutting, he felt as though Sontaire too was looking him over, but he made no indication.

Finally, two pieces of venison marinated in the juice of apples was done and ready to be served. A set of dinner tongs was placed in the bowl of mixed greens and the two began eating. They took their time, seeking to savior and enjoy the meal and wine as well as to talk. Aldric was pleased that the venison had turned out great, and loved the taste.

They talked about various different topics: her life before being forced to move to the Shivering Isles, their childhoods and their parents. Her mother was still alive, back in the Summerset Isle, but her father had disappeared (he had been a sorcerer). When Aldric talked about the latter subject, he almost choked and teared up when recalling the amount of treachery and betrayal in his family. Aldric knew it wasn't good to talk more than the lady, but Sontaire had been listening intently--the indication being that she was leaning forward in her seat with her hands folded on the table.

"It was so hard learning that my mother was Dark Brotherhood," he said, gripping his glass of wine tightly in his left hand. He was mustering every amount of concentration he had to hold back tears. "I…I had to fight her because she attacked me. And then…she jumped over the edge of Dive Rock. I never did see her body after that…I didn't want to."

He looked down at the floor between his legs, and was surprised when he felt Sontaire's hand clapsed the top of his left. He looked back up and saw a pained expression on her face, which surprised him even more.

"Oh, Aldric…I'm sorry I asked, I didn't mean to cause you any pain," she said sincerely. "Really, I didn't."

He wasn't sure what to make of the show of affection on his hand, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw something that he had never seen before. Whenever anybody had looked him in the eye, it was to tell him something bad or that whoever's brain was connected to the eyes wanted him dead. But in Sontaire, he saw a woman who genuinely cared about how he felt. He had never felt such a heart-melting feeling, but he knew that if it were possible, the look in her eyes would disintegrate her heart.

So he smiled, wiping his mouth to rid it of any random pieces of food. He had a delicious meal but dreaded having to help her clean the plates.

"It's okay, you didn't know, and besides, we're learning about each other, right?" For reasons he did not know, he scooted closer to the table and in effect, toward her.

She also scooted forward and nodded, blowing out the candle. "You do have a point. Aldric, tell me…have you ever dated another woman?"

_Well, that was random,_ he thought. He hadn't fully accepted that this was a date, but he figured he had to now. "No," he replied. "Honestly, you're the first. I mean, I've had a few flings but--"

He almost yelled in surprise when she pulled him across the table, knocking the silverware and plates everywhere, and began passionately kissing him. At this point the Champion was freaking out--out of all of things he taught himself, being on the receiving end of such a passionate kiss was not something he had prepared for. Sure he had kissed other girls before in his youth, but hadn't gotten anything from them.

_Maybe you're freaking out because you…feel something,_ he thought. He was shocked: he never believed that love at first sight was true, but he was freaking out because he was in love and this was new to him.

However, that realization didn't stop him from getting out of his seat--still kissing her--and moving around so he was up against her. Aldric wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck, stroking the back of his head as their tongues intertwined.

She pulled away after a few more seconds, her eyes filled with desire. "You're a good kisser, you know that?"

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "No one's ever told me that before."

She smiled mischievously, placing a hand on his ebony cuirass and pressing against him. She really was short for an Altmer; she only appeared to be five foot five and he was exactly six feet tall. Nevertheless, he enjoyed being able to look down at her into her eyes.

"Well, it seems they weren't good kissers themselves," Sontaire replied with a wink, which only served to fuel the fire in Aldric's loins. "Let's go upstairs to my room, shall we?"

She pulled away from him and started strutting up the stairs, gesturing with her finger as she looked over her shoulder. Aldric just stood there, incredibly dumbfounded yet surprised at what she had just alluded too. He was too awe-struck by her beauty, and when she bit down on her bottom lip, _that_ snapped him out of his trance and he stamped up the stairs and into her room.

When the door slammed shut, he knew what was about to happen. _Damn, I can't believe this is happening! I just hope I don't screw up._

She moved to the other side of the room and locked another door which presumably led outside. As Aldric struggled to get his boots off, he watched Sontaire remove her shirt, revealing a brown bra. She then proceeded to take that off, and seeing her back side, knowing she was topless, aroused him to the fullest. And when she turned around, she had the biggest breasts he had ever seen in his life. And in this moment, they were his.

"What do you think?" she asked.

He grinned. "Amazing."

She giggled and kind of turned her head away. "Aw, thank you. But you…" She turned back to look at him as he unlatched his cuirass, revealing a dark muscular chest and arms. She had never seen a Redguard so well-built. "You look gorgeous."

She approached him and felt his chest up, helping him undo the greaves, which clanged on the floor. She then, quite simply, pulled his loincloth down so fast that he hadn't even seen her hands move. Now fully naked and erect, she almost gawked in surprise at his full frame.

"I have a little secret to tell you, Champion," she whispered seductively, pressing her entire body up against him. She squirmed when he put his hand on her rear, and shivered when he squeezed it. "I'm not wearing anything underneath."

_You dog, that's all the invitation you need!_

Aldric pulled her skirt up, lifted her up, and she straddled him as he held her. Fully inside her, he proceeded to walk over to the bed and he laid her down.

00000000000000

He didn't want to wake her, but yet he really didn't want to go--however, duty compelled him to write out a simple note for when Sontaire woke up. They had intercourse five times total, and his internal body clock had woke up.

"_I just remembered that I have something to do for Sheogorath. I'll come visit soon. I love you. Aldric."_

He set the parchment on her chest, then kissed her lightly on the forehead so she wouldn't stir. Then Aldric quietly proceeded to put his gear, taking slow deliberate movements. He wouldn't put his boots on until he got downstairs.

When he emerged outside, it was indeed night and the sky looked magnificent. It was a strange mix of purple, black, white, and blue, but it looked so beautiful that he had time to stop and stare, although the business he had to do for Syl still lingered in the back of his mind.

00000000000000

Aldric got into position close to midnight behind some crates outside of Ma'zaddha's house, whom he had seen walk down the stairs earlier. All that remained was for the Dark Seducer Nelrene to come, which she did a few minutes later. Aldric peeked over the side only enough to see the tops of their heads.

The voice of Nelrene was almost too quiet to be heard by anyone else but Aldric: "Have you made any progress? Will Anya assist us?"

The Khajiit grunted. "No, that blasted Inquisitor got to her," he replied with disgust. "We'll need to find someone else."

"See that you do so immediately," Nelrene hissed, looking around to see if anyone was near. "This is the one task which you were assigned. If you cannot complete it, you will be removed. Are we clear?"

_She's threatening to kill him,_ Aldric thought. _That could be a problem._

The pair talked for a few more seconds, then Nelrene left hastily to head back to her post. As Ma'zaddha was coming back up the stairs, the massive Redguard tackled him from the darkness and landed hard against his house.

"Ow! What do you want?" the Khajiit cried.

"I heard you talking to Nelrene," Aldric rasped.

His eyes widened in surprise. "What? I…I…it's for the good of Crucible! You must see that! Please, spare me! I'll do anything!"

"Why are you trying to kill Lady Syl?"

The Khajiit's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "You don't know, do you? She's kept it a secret even from you!" He pushed his head forward to emphasize his point. "She and Thadon... they've been meeting in secret. They've been doing things together. Consorting, if you will. You understand me? It cannot be permitted! She must be stopped!"

In all honesty, Aldric couldn't care less if the Duke and Duchess were hanging out. After all, what's so wrong and unusual about that? But then he remembered that Mania and Dementia were bitter enemies, and as such, fiercely loyal to their side.

"Who else is involved?" he asked.

"I don't know, besides Nelrene. She's taking orders from someone, but won't tell me who. If I find out, will you promise to spare me?"

Aldric shook is head. "I'll make no such promise."

"Okay, okay. I'll get the names, and _then_ you'll see. Meet me in my house tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Say not a word, or I'll cut your throat." With that, Aldric left Ma'zaddha laying on the ground and he walked to Sickly Bernice's to get a room.

00000000000000

Morning came quick, and the time to see Ma'zaddha had arrived. So when Aldric banged on the door for a good minute, he was surprised when he didn't get a response. That worried him. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he quickly tried the door which to his surprise was open so early in the morning. He pushed through, turned back to close the door behind him and--

"Ah shit…" he muttered with despair.

There on the floor, in a pool of blood, lay Ma'zaddha--dead with a dagger in his heart.

"Well, this isn't good," the Champion said to himself out loud.

He pulled the dagger slowly out of the Khajiit's chest, being careful not to get blood on himself, and wiped it off with a cloth. He stuck it in the special pouch he had made so long ago, and then searched the beast man's body for any evidence relating to the conspiracy. The only thing he found was a key labeled "Room and Cupboard."

Nearby, a set of stairs led up to a second level, so Aldric held the key in his left hand and drew Dawnfang with the other; in his mind, it always paid to be weary and the killer could still be in the house.

Cautiously, Aldric inserted the key in the door lock at the top of the stairs, turned, and pushed through with his shoulder. With sword at the ready, he swept left and right but found no one. Removing the key from the lock, he looked around until he spotted a cupboard nearby (the only one in evidence actually).

The key also popped this one open, and there was the damning evidence--what appeared to be someone's ceremonial short-sword sat on the middle shelf, the tip still fresh with blood. It was definitely the weapon of a Dark Seducer. Nelrene had been smart, but not smart enough. He sheathed Dawnfang, and stuck the short-sword in his rucksack.

The renowned Lady of Paranoia, who had always been wrong whenever she accused someone, had been right for once. Aldric now had the evidence he needed to build a case that there was a conspiracy against her.

Within a short period of time, the Champion confronted Nelrene and had learned that the true conspirator was an Altmer named Muurine, who claimed that Syl had turned against the people of Crucible and consorting with the ruler of Mania. Aldric was really getting a sense of how strange these people were--he knew enemies could hate each other, but when it was over the pettiest of matters, it amazed him. Sometimes leaders need to meet and discuss matters of interest that might benefit both parties.

But he had no room to talk, so he told Muurine to report to the House of Dementia as soon as possible. The Champion then reported all that had occurred to Syl and he now stood in the torture chamber with Herdir, Syl, and Muurine who's expression remained blank.

She stood within a cage with two statues of Hungers flanking it and Syl stood next to a lever. Aldric stood next to the Duchess and watched the proceedings.

"You've confessed to attempting to kill me, I understand," the Duchess of Dementia proclaimed. "The penalty for this treachery is death, and is to be carried out immediately!"

She flipped the lever down and lightning shot out from the two statues' mouths, electrocuting Muurine until she had stopped screaming and was nothing but a blackened crisp. The stench of burnt flesh was horrible and even when Aldric breathed through his mouth he could still smell it. Herdir began to stomp the charred corpse to pieces as Syl faced her 'Grand Inquisitor.'

"You see now what happens when those who oppose me fail, which they always do," she stated with satisfaction. "I am pleased with your work, Inquisitor. As a token of my appreciation, I shall spare your life, and make you a Courtier of Dementia."

_Oh, I'm so honored,_ he thought sarcastically. _Is that all?_

Syl then reached around the opposite side of the pillar where the lever was and pulled out a bow. "In addition, accept this bow named Ruin's Edge. May your enemies fear you and never know from where or with what enchantment you shall strike."

_Well, at least this is somewhat useful._ But enchantment? She said that his enemies would fear him because they wouldn't know from where or with which one he would strike. Did that mean the enchantment was randomized somehow?

Disregarding that interesting quirk, he thanked the Dark Elf and told her he had to leave. The only thing that made sense was to report to Sheogorath. What was interesting was that Aldric had in fact learned--reinforced, rather--his notion of both courts: they were both insane.


	9. The Cold Flame of Agnon

-1A Madgod's Realm

Chapter Eight - The Cold Flame of Agnon

Haskill and Sheogorath were at it again, bantering back and forth talking about Aldric and his deeds. Sheogorath was convinced that the Redguard would never understand the two split parts of the Isles, and Haskill was convinced.

As the two got into the middle of it, Aldric just happened to waltz in from the House of Dementia.

"Well, well." Sheogorath's voice was quite the commanding presence as it boomed throughout the Palace throne room. As Aldric got closer, the Madgod kept speaking.

"So you've experienced both shades of madness. Wonderful. You seemed fulfilled. Full of _fill_. Bursting at the seams." He gasped. "_Seamless_."

Aldric stopped before the throne, nodding to the Chamberlain and bowing to the Lord of the Never-There. Why he had chosen to do so, he did not understand. Maybe the madness of the Isles and his prolonged exposure to the residents was causing it.

"My Lord," Aldric began, "I now understand how Mania and Dementia work and it was a most gratifying experience."

Sheogorath's eyes widened and a smile formed. "Excellent! Brilliant! Horrible! Wait, no…not horrible. That wouldn't make any sense…then again, I'm Sheogorath! Anyways!

"Now to the meat of your endeavor. The crux of the situation. The reason for your being here, and the likely cause of your death."

Aldric frowned, not liking that the cause of his death would be near. Then again, it could be the Madgod messing with his head. "What do you mean?" he asked tentatively.

"Why, you'll be stopping the Greymarch! Altering the course of events, _breaking_ the cycle. We're going to change things. No... things will be different this time around. You'll be my champion. You'll grow powerful. You'll grow to be me. Prince of Madness, a new Sheogorath. Or you'll die trying. I love that about you."

_Wait a minute, _what_ did he just say?_ the Champion thought alarmingly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…how can I be a Daedric Prince?"

The Madgod rest his chin on top of his staff, looking to be deep in thought. "A fair question. You won't, really. At least I don't think so. But you'll have power. My power. Try not to lose it. It's a pain to replace." Sheogorath paused to crush a fly by his left foot with a cane.

"But, for all intents and purposes, you'll be Me. A Me to fight the Him. Since I won't be around. It's simple, really. If you don't think about it."

Aldric crossed his arms, shaking his head as he looked at the floor. The idea of being a god…it made him nervous. He knew that being a god would corrupt his very soul and he would lose his humanity. "Why me? Why me!"

Sheogorath had a strange look on his face, then chuckled. "Because you seem a nice enough sort!" he replied boisterously. "And you've made it this far. And if you don't, I'll swallow your soul and vomit it into the Everfilling Chamberpot of the Ageless. But mostly because I asked nicely."

The Redguard couldn't help but laugh at the mention of such a random thing, which prompted Madgod and Chamberlain to exchange a glance.

"Sorry," Aldric said finally after he composed himself and wiped a tear from his eye. "It's just…I've never heard such random things before. It's hilarious! Really now! I love it. Thank you!"

_What in Oblivion did you just ramble, buddy?_ he suddenly thought. _I better not be going insane._

"Ah!" Sheogorath said. "It's understandable. Many find me irresistible…and I kill the ones who do resist, because that's just the natural order of things. Right, Haskill?"

"Yes, My Lord," the bald man replied, bowing slightly in the direction of the throne.

"Anyways…where will you be when Jyggalag arrives?" The fact that Aldric could resume a normal conversation after his outburst of whatever it was startled him. Nonetheless, surely the crazy god would ask his Champion to do something.

"Not here," the Madgod replied, a hint of weariness creeping in his voice. "Didn't I say that? I'm never here when Jyggalag walks. It's one of the Rules. I've told you too much for now. Listen to me prattle on. I can see your mortal brain straining. We'll talk more later."

As Aldric bid his thanks and began to depart, a magical barrier seemed to stop him and throw him back towards the throne. He landed hard and was not too happy at what had just happened. "What the fuck was that for?"

For the next few minutes, the answer to that question was ignored and he was given a new task. The Great Torch in the center of New Sheoth was supposed to be burning, but it was not. For many years, the Great Torch's flame kept the worries of the Isles' residents suppressed, but with it out, people would begin to panic.

On the Isle of Flame in the northwest corner of the Shivering Isles lay Cylarne, an ancient fortress where the capital of New Sheoth once resided. He was supposed to bring back the Flame of Agnon to light the Torch. Sheogorath warned him to "take care of his minions." It seemed that the Dark Seducers and Golden Saints were currently fighting for control of the fortress, and Aldric would have to pick a side, something he hadn't considered. Not only that, but there was Sontaire and Caius to see.

As the Redguard left the Palace, he soon realized that his life had become more complicated then it had been--mentally, at least. There was something about the Shivering Isles and its people that really spoke to him…people with different insane tastes, who weren't threatening but merely eccentric, and it appealed to him greatly. Life back in Cyrodiil was too hectic and fast paced for him.

But that wasn't his immediate concern. What _was_ his concern was getting his armor and Duskfang repaired at the local armor, which looked to be The Missing Pauldron because it was in Bliss and that district was closer to the Isle of Flame.

00000000000000

_Damn the Madgod into Oblivion! _Aldric's mind absently cursed. _Wait, this _is_ a plane of Oblivion. Oh, whatever, He knows what I mean!_

Aldric was only halfway to his destination, which was in the northwest corner of the Shivering Isles. But the long journey proved to be an ample opportunity for the Redguard to fill his map with locales. On his last venture out here, he had added Fain, Frenzied Camp, Camp Hopeful, and Dunroot Burrow. This time he had added a ruin named Milchar, a camp named Camp Talltrees, and a tree dungeon named Dire Warren.

The path to Cylarne was both dangerous and tedious--various creatures of Mania felt a grand need to attack him, and he ran into a few Knights of Order patrolling the roads. Twice he detoured around two Obelisks--while shutting them down would help stem the flow of Order, he didn't feel like dealing with them. But at last, he arrived inside the gates of Cylarne into a large courtyard. To his left and right were two gates leading into separate courtyards, each guarded by a Dark Seducer and Golden Saint respectively.

Now he had to make a decision. Earlier on his journey, he had summoned Haskill and asked him why he had to choose a side, seeing as though the two types of Daedra were Sheogorath's creations. The Chamberlain had responded as such:

"_In normal times, Sheogorath would simply command it and his servants would leap to sacrifice themselves upon the Altars of Rapture and Despair. But, alas, the times are not normal, and Sheogorath has given you this task, without the authority to command it. I'm afraid you may have to be a little bit clever."_

Just how clever, it seemed, was up to the Champion of Cyrodiil. So Aldric closed his eyes, stretched his arm out, and pointed. He then swayed his arm back and forth until he had counted to ten, then opened his eyes and discovered that he would be assisting the Dark Seducers.

_Very well then, _he thought soberly and approached the western gate. On his way over, he thought he heard some subdued whisperings over amongst the Golden Saints, and something about an Underdeep, whatever that was).

"Halt!" the female guard cried. "Mortals are not permitted within the walls of holy Cylarne."

"Stand aside," Aldric said matter-of-factly. "Sheogorath sent me."

The Dark Seducer gasped and reached into a pocket on her armored skirt. "My pardon, lord. I am Vika. Receive this key, and with it free passage throughout the Shrine of the Flame of Agnon."

"Thank you, Vika," the Redguard replied. He took the key and unlocked the gate and then unlocked a second door set inside of a large square column. Apparently this section led to the main portion of Cylarne, and from the looks of it as he walked about, the Seducers controlled all of the interiors. On his way into the center, he had passed a briefly hostile Seducer guard who told him to state his business. Mentioning Sheogorath quieted her and he was directed to someone named Ulfri, the commander.

He found her farther inside the ruins, and found Ulfri. She explained in detail that the Aureals, which Aldric presumed to be the Golden Saints, needed to be destroyed in order for the Flame of Agnon to be kindled. She also said that the Seducers were expecting an attack any moment, and that they would come down the main passage. She asked him if he would help her kind defend the Altar of Despair.

Then the Champion remembered overhearing the Saints mention something about an Underdeep and he brought it to her attention. The response he got back was surprising.

"Really now? That's interesting because I don't have any troops deployed there."

Aldric smiled at the deviousness of the plan. "If you redeploy your forces there, I'll lead the Saints into an ambush."

This caused Ulfri to smile. "I never suspected that Kaneh had the audacity to try such a risky assault. But we'll teach her to try to take the Mazken by surprise!

"I'll redeploy at once. You return to Kaneh and lead her into the trap. Once they are destroyed, I will kindle the Altars. Good hunting, friend."

With that, the commander began barking orders at her troops to move to the Underdeep and Aldric began to backtrack to the surface ruins.

He crossed the central courtyard, nodding at the Golden Saint who briefly glanced at him, and unlocked the door to the other courtyard. During this journey, he found it odd that the Saints hadn't attacked him for going down into the Seducers' area first. Then he realized that nothing would occur until one side took action first.

"I'm Aurmazl Kaneh," one said, who seemed to be the leader. "Mortals are not permitted here."

"I have been sent by the Lord Sheogorath," the Redguard replied. "I'm here to offer some tactical advice."

"Let's hear it."

"I've scouted the Dark Seducer position and indeed there aren't any forces in the Underdeep--"

Aldric was surprised when Kaneh interrupted him. "Ah, Mirel's beloved surprise attack. A perfect example of why males do not hold command positions. He has failed to consider the risks of his plan…"

It was Aldric's turn to interrupt. "I've seen it with my own eyes, Kaneh. It isn't a trap." The Champion had to resist the urge to smile at the deviousness of this plan.

"Mirel was very convincing as well... Very well. We'll risk it. The Underdeep it is. May Sheogorath's divine madness possess us today!"

She withdrew a magnificent golden longsword and raised it in the air. "Aureals! We attack through the Underdeep! The Mazken will be destroyed before they awake to their danger. Follow me!"

Out in the courtyard, Aldric saw Vika and the Golden Saint guard charge each other, swinging their axe and sword respectively, but ultimately Vika fell. This jolted the Redguard from his stupor and he managed to charge in front of the group of Golden Saints, barreling through the door, and running down the stairs.

He was now nervous having a bunch of Daedra at his back who would surely kill him if they figured out his treachery. He just hoped he would reach the Seducers in time.

At the end of a corridor, he saw a Dark Seducer archer step from behind a hidden corner and nock an arrow in her bow. Thankfully, she didn't shoot Aldric, but this also was noticed by Kaneh.

"Kill the traitor!" she screamed, and her Saints charged with renewed vigor at him.

_Oh shit, oh shit!_ Aldric thought as he surged passed the archer and she let her arrow fly, which impacted in the stomach of a Saint. Much to his dismay as he looked over his shoulder, the archer was ran through and beheaded. But more Seducers lay ahead and as he joined their ranks, he withdrew Dawnfang and spun on his heel.

He flipped a Saint over his shoulder that had been charging him, bringing his sword up and down into her stomach. Strange for a Daedra, red blood spattered out. Perhaps they were just as much human as they were Daedric.

With that, the chaotic battle for Cylarne had begun.

00000000000000

The battle proceeded on for about another hour but before then, all the Golden Saints were dead. He and Ulfri stood before the Altar of Despair, a fairly nondescript room with stairs on either side of the room leading up to a large circular indent in the ground. Before it, three Seducers were kneeling on either side, with the pair in the center.

"Victory is ours, Aldric!" she triumphantly proclaimed. "I have already instructed my subordinates to kindle the Altar of Rapture. It is my honor to sacrifice myself on the Altar of Despair at Lord Sheogorath's command."

As she began walking towards the indent, the Champion grabbed her arm, taken aback by her sudden words.

"Sacrifice yourself? What do you mean?" he asked alarmingly. He had liked fighting by the Seducers, especially Ulfri who was very skilled with her axe, more so than he was with a sword.

"The Altars which feed the Flame of Agnon can be kindled only by the willing death of an immortal," she replied blandly. "I have hoped for this moment since I took command of the Mazken at Cylarne. I return my soul to the embrace of Oblivion's dark waters. Farewell."

As she turn her back on him and accepted a small ceremonial dagger from one of the Seducers, it occurred to Aldric that such things as death did not instill fear in these Daedra. Unlike him, they were immortal, and such a task as to sacrifice themselves (if only temporary) brought great honor to them. Feeling that it was right, he took up a position in the middle of the two rows of kneeling Seducers and knelt with them.

Ulfri took the ceremonial dagger and plunged it through her chest, crying out in pain as she collapsed to her knees. A great wind swept through the chamber as a pillar of greenish-orange fire rose from the bowl and through a hole in the ceiling. Ulfri disappeared in a flash of light, and the fire burned for a few more seconds, then went out.

The Seducers all stood, and that gave Aldric his cue to stand. He began to walk, looking for a way out.

When he finally emerged on the surface, in the Seducer's side of the compound, Aldric saw a great green-orange fire burn in a tower in the central courtyard.

_This must be the Flame of Agnon,_ he thought, slowly approaching it.

Two Seducers were flanking the lower portion, which almost seemed to be a man-sized fireplace.

"Sheogorath says I need to retrieve the Flame," he asked one of them. "How do I do this?"

The Seducer he had addressed smiled. "Why, you step into it, Emissary."

Aldric nearly collapsed onto his butt in frustration, but kept his footing. Surely there had to be another way to go about this other than…engulfing himself in it. He would die if he did so!

But before he could think of a way, another Seducer from behind came and pushed him in. As he found himself accelerating toward the burning flame, he cried out and caught each of the sides with his gloved fingertips. Then he found the other two Seducers pushing on him and he was trying with all of his might to not go in as the flames blazed in front of his face.

Aldric's efforts failed, however, and he was eventually pushed into the Flame of Agnon.

Yet…he didn't burn.

He walked back out of the 'fireplace' and he could definitely feel the sensation of fire all around him. But it was cold…chilly even…which felt good considering that the temperature on the way to Cylarne had been unceasingly hot.

With the cold Flame of Agnon rushing about his body, he made way for New Sheoth--detouring around the Obelisk of Order, of course.


	10. Dethroning Mania

-1_Author's Note: I apologize again for the delay. Summer reading projects and Mass Effect have been preventing me from getting this done. But here it is!_

A Madgod's Realm

Chapter Nine - Dethroning Mania

Granted, it's not everyday that the citizens of New Sheoth got to see the Great Torch lit. It's also unusual to see someone running through the streets of Bliss, ablaze in the Flame of Agnon. Aldric just happened to be in such a position, looking for the Sacellum Arden-Sul, the local place of worship in the Shivering Isles.

People on the streets stopped and gawked at him, pointing and cheering and clapping because he was carrying the Flame of Agnon. He finally found it in the southwest corner of Bliss, but right before he entered a familiar voice called out to him.

"Aldric!"

The Redguard whipped around in his tracks and saw it was Sontaire, a beaming smile splashed on her face. He couldn't be more happy to see her.

"Hey, Sontaire!" he replied, and quickly closed the distance between them. He resisted the urge to hug her, as he was sure she did too, for both didn't know what would happen if the Flame of Agnon touched her.

"Off running errands for the Madgod, I see," she stated, giving his fiery figure a once over. She stopped as she was halfway through looking a second time and her mouth dropped open a bit. "Is that what I think it is?"

Aldric nodded. "Yes, it is the Flame of Agnon. You wouldn't believe how this happened. A bunch of Dark Seducers pushed me into it."

He found himself chuckling as he looked back on the memory, but soon stopped when he noticed that Sontaire was frowning.

"Did you help the Seducers?" she asked pointedly.

Aldric had to be careful here because what he say would possibly upset her. Then again, why be a representative to something dark, gloomy, and depressing? All he had known was depression and Aldric had always been looking for something bright and peaceful to enter his life. As he thought all of this, the answer to her question came.

"Yes," he replied sincerely, "_but_ I was planning on lighting the torch for Mania."

She smiled. "That pleases me. Besides, I can see the look of a Maniac in your eyes."

Aldric didn't know how to respond to that, as he didn't exactly agree with it. Nevertheless, he decided to change the subject. "Well, I'm about to head in to the Sacellum. Care to join me?"

"I would love to." She followed behind him as he walked up the steps, holding the door for her, and closing it.

Inside, the temple looked drab and dreary--everything was brown. As he and Sontaire proceeded up the steps into the main room, he saw three rows of benches on each side of the room. In front of the first bench, also on each side, were two raised platforms that had little steps behind them. In the back of the room was a square altar that sat inside a raised pavilion and what looked to be a dragon on top of it. Aldric presumed the right side to be Mania and the left to be Dementia. As soon as he and his lady had entered, a man in a red hooded robe and a man in a light green robe came rushing toward him, each talking loudly so as to drown out the other man. Sontaire took a seat in the back row on the Mania side as the Champion proceeded up the center.

In between the shouts, Aldric managed to catch the names of the two men: the red-robed man was a Dark Elf named Dervenin and the other was a Nord named Arctus. For a few moments, he just stood there as the two men argued and yelled at his face--then he raised both hands to silence the men.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Look, how do you expect me to make a decision if you two are yelling so damned loud that I can't understand what you're saying?"

Arctus began to speak, but Aldric silenced him. "It was a rhetorical question. Now, Dervenin. Tell me why I should light the Torch for Mania."

The Redguard had already made his decision, but he had to feel like he gave both sides a chance. He was a nice person, after all, and didn't want anyone to feel left out.

"You should know," Dervenin began, "that in addition to the adulation of the people of Bliss, there is also a more... earthly reward. The Hero who lights the Great Torch for Mania is traditionally awarded the Raiment of Arden-Sul. Not that this should influence your choice at all."

_Of course not, _Aldric thought sarcastically, resisting the impulse to roll his eyes.

"Okay, now Arctus. Tell me why I should light the flame for Dementia."

The balding Nord cleared his throat before he spoke. "First off, don't believe their lies. They are no true friends. Don't you see it? How they whisper behind your back? No, light the Torch for Dementia and you'll see how we treat our friends. Dementia takes care of its own.

"Few know that the Hero who lights the Torch for Dementia is granted the Ring of Intrigue, a boon for those who would gain access to hidden knowledge."

The fact that Arctus was being confrontational and rude, whereas Dervenin had not even mentioned Dementia, furthered served to shun Aldric away. His decision already made, he wordlessly and politely moved the two men aside and proceeded to the northeast corner of the room.

Here he noticed a similar fireplace like the one at Cylarne, but considerably smaller. He stepped in and a burst of magicka caused all the flames that danced on his body to seemingly leap off and into the pillar. The fires reached through the low ceiling and the sensation of being burned ceased, despite the fact that Aldric still stood within the bowl. The Great Torch was lit.

He stepped out and Dervenin immediately rushed forward. "I knew I had seen the look of a Maniac in your eyes! All of Bliss will be celebrating tonight!"

He reached for a folded clothing article, and Aldric presumed it to be the Raiden of Arden-Sul. "Take this. Quickly now. It's best if no one knows you--"

The sounds of clapping echoed from the front part of the room, which was what had caused the Dunmer to stop speaking and turn around. Confused, Aldric moved toward the front of the altar and was surprised to see Sheogorath sitting next to Sontaire.

"Aren't you off to a good start!" the Madgod shouted, more of a statement than a question. "That's important. For me. Really, your work is going to save me a lot of time."

"Save you time?" the Champion of Cyrodiil asked, walking toward the Madgod.

Sheogorath frowned. "The Greymarch is upon us, and the Ordering begins. Armies of Order _sweep_ My Realm. Death. Destruction. Then I have to pick up the pieces. And there are _always_ lots of pieces."

The Daedric Prince sighed, and shook his head before continuing. "I don't like it, having to rebuild My Realm every era. Sometimes, I forget where things go! Like New Sheoth. I can never remember where it belongs…"

Aldric was somewhat surprised by the look of sadness on the Madgod's face; he hadn't thought it possible for a Daedric god to have emotions. The Shivering Isles were constantly surprising him. He noticed Sontaire occasionally glancing at him and the Madgod, who was now pointing at him.

"You'll change that. Break the cycle. You'll stop Jyggalag, and I'll have My Realm to come back to. I've never actually tried that before."

"Me?" he asked incredulously. "I can stop the Greymarch?"

The Lord of the Never-There shrugged, balancing his staff on his knee. "Why not? _Something_ has to work! Once, I dug a pit and filled it with clouds. Or was it clowns…? Doesn't matter. It didn't slow him down." He shifted his weight on his knee, causing the staff to tip over and he caught it with his index finger.

"To be honest, it wasn't the best idea. And it _really_ began to smell!" He gasped. "Must have been clowns. Clouds don't smell bad. They taste of butter! And tears. But, this is all new! A fresh idea! Something I hadn't thought of, until I did. It's sure to work, even though it might not."

Aldric once again found the Madgod's insanity humorous and chuckled briefly. It was then that Sontaire came to join him at his side, hooking her left arm under his right and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Awww!" Sheogorath exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands together. "Romance! It's so…_beautiful!_" He laughed then suddenly stopped. "I hate it. And yes, that _is_ a strong word."

"So what now?" Aldric asked.

Sheogorath looked to be in deep thought as he decided what to do next with his Champion. "Now? You'll need the respect of My citizens. They'll need a leader, someone to look up to when I'm gone. They're the backbone of any great land. Except where the backbone is an actual backbone. Ever been to Malacath's realm...? Nasty stuff. But, back to the business at hand.

"You'll need to control one of the Courts of Madness. Replace a current Duke. Or Duchess. Whichever. That will command respect! The people will rally around you. You'll have their love, their admiration, their complaints! Whatever. As long as it keeps them on Our side."

This prompted Sontaire to turn and look at Aldric, and she gave him a huge hug. "Oh, Aldric! That's amazing news! I can't believe it!"

He returned her hug, but felt unsure. Sheogorath's head didn't seem completely screwed on right in this case…well, it never had been screwed on right, but it seemed even less screwed on this time.

"See!" Sheogorath yelled, pointing his staff at the embracing couple. "That's what I mean! Perfect example!"

"But won't the Dukes be displeased?" Aldric asked wearily.

The Madgod furiously shook his head. "No. No, no, no. Absolutely not. Well... yes. Absolutely. Bit of a shame for them. But, sometimes you need to break a few eggs. Or skulls. There are rules, though…"

Sheogorath then went on to explain that he needed to talk to Dervenin and/or Arctus about the Rituals of Accession for each House and then tell the Madgod his decision. The natural choice, of course, was Mania.

Dervenin explained at length about Mania's Ritual: Arden-Sul had decided to hold a night of absolute indulgence, one filled with dance, wine, and sex to celebrate his fondness for his brethren. The priest mentioned something named Greenmote and how the revelers succumbed to its "rapturous ways."

At first, that didn't sound so bad to Aldric--after all, who can turn down dance, wine, and sex? Especially the last two. It was there that the Greenmote took effect and caused the partiers' hearts to explode from within their chests. The person taking over the throne was to collect the blood and then would be subsequently named Duke or Duchess of Mania.

Aldric knew one thing: it wouldn't be easy and on one level, it would be disgusting having to fondle someone else's blood.

00000000000000

Aldric's first step was to get his armor and sword repaired at The Missing Pauldron. Once that was done, he made for the Palace to speak with Thadon's servant, Wide-Eye.

When he brought up Thadon, Wide-Eye's wide eyes grew larger. "Such a kind and noble man. In times like these, it's good to have a leader who still enjoys all the modern pleasures Mania has to offer."

"Pleasures?" Aldric asked, already knowing what she meant. However, he needed to get something out of her. "Tell me about them."

"Well, yes. Apart from enjoying his painting, reading a good book, or a rousing night of erotic bedroom games? I'm speaking of Greenmote, of course! There is no greater pleasure. If I didn't have such a busy daily routine, I'd likely indulge myself in its pleasures more often."

And here was where Aldric thought he was going to get somewhere. Her routine must've involved fetching Greenmote for Thadon, but his initial attempts at getting her to reveal her routine were shaky at best. Finally, though, she mentioned that everyday at noon, she gets him the drug for the night's meal.

"Actually, it's about that time now, so if you will excuse me, I must get going."

"Certainly," Aldric replied as the Argonian shuffled past him towards the Palace Grounds. After she left, the Redguard counted to ten, then he followed suit.

From a distance, he watched her go down the central staircase outside all the way to the bottom, then made a right and then another right towards a seemingly insignificant corner of the Grounds. As he hid safely out of view to watch, Aldric noticed her press a bust of Sheogorath's head into the wall, and it slid back to reveal a passage below.

_Gotcha,_ he thought, waiting until Wide-Eye was out of sight before making his move. He checked to see if he had a few extra pieces of cloth and string for the Greenmote before moving for the ladder and climbing down.

00000000000000

The inside of the 'special place', as Wide-Eye called it, reminded Aldric of Dunroot Burrow…a place he'd rather much forget. He had seen one roaming Golden Saint down a left-hand corridor, so Aldric went right. Thinking it wise to follow Wide-Eye, he kept his distance.

It wasn't easy being quiet because it wasn't his nature to sneak, but before long, he reached a circular room with various urns and a large green mountain in the center of the room. He crept in very quietly, looking for Wide-Eye. His scouting confirmed that she was on the right side of the room. This meant that he would have to approach the Greenmote from the left side to avoid detection.

Very delicately, he took the cloth and string from his rucksack and carefully scooped Greenmote into each before tying them up. He checked his boots to make sure he didn't get any of the drug on them…and just as quickly and quietly as he entered, he left the same way.

00000000000000

Time passed slowly. He had had six hours to kill until he had to go back and poison the Duke's meal, so he spent it with Sontaire. They had gone to the waterfall just west of Bliss per Aldric's suggestion and they swam in the small pond, which was devoid of nasty byproducts one would normally find back in Cyrodiil. During said encounter, they had both stripped naked and skinny-dipped, caressing each other and having fun at the same time. It left Aldric and Sontaire feeling really refreshed yet really sad when he mentioned that he had to go.

One last thing was left to do and that was to poison Thadon's meal and drink with more Greenmote then usual. His only problem was getting into the kitchen, which was locked tight. What was worse, two Golden Saints routinely swept each side of the Halcyon Conservatory. In order to avoid being suspicious, Aldric walked around the center of the Conservatory admiring the flora.

A shimmering gray object laying on Thadon's painting table jumped out at him unlike before. To his amazement, it was a key and it was labeled 'Kitchen.' Making sure no guard could see him, he swiped the key and hid it under his hand and made his way to the kitchen. He put the key in the hole (again checking for guards), and entered.

Aldric quickly and silently shut the door and crouched low. His heart sank as he saw a Golden Saint approach him.

_Go away, go away, go away!_ his mind urged, in the hopes that she would. Much to his surprise, she made a left at the bottom of the stairs.

Over twenty-five painstakingly tense minutes, Aldric managed to figure out the Saints' patrols and slipped through under their vigilant eyes. He dumped the Greenmote in Thadon's wine bottle (ironically named 'Thadon's Wine') and put some in his meal.

Then he retraced his steps, taking another twenty-five minutes. Upon exiting the kitchen, he made a full circle (or square, rather) around the Conservatory before dumping the key and entering the main throne room.

All that was left to do was wait.

00000000000000

Aldric sat on the steps leading into the throne room as he watched the Duke and his servants eat. No one had protested his action, as he wasn't in anybody's way.

After wiping his mouth with a linen napkin, Thadon stood. "Oh my yes, I feel especially delighted this evening! Perhaps it's time I recited my latest soliloquy."

He cleared his throat before continuing: "The lady fair, our love is told. With hair as fine as soft-spun gold. Lips as red as a sun-drenched dawn, skin as soft as a newborn fawn."

The Bosmer's eyes began to shut and open rapidly, as if he were fighting to stay awake. However, Aldric noticed that the man's skin--normally tan--was becoming pale.

"Eyes as blue as a cerulean sea...uhh...what... ...my heart...can't breathe...help me…"

_The Greenmote's taking effect,_ the Redguard thought as Thadon collapsed to his knees. Gundar, his Nord cook, quickly stood from his chair and rushed to his Duke's side.

But it was futile, for Thadon's chest burst and blood exploded from his chest cavity onto his cook and Gundar began cheering. Wide-Eye, on the other hand, was weeping.

Aldric pulled out an empty potion bottle he had, and began to scoop up Thadon's blood with the rim of the bottle. Once it was nearly full, he quickly departed and began sprinting for the Sacellum Arden-Sul.

00000000000000

"Once again has the Ritual of Accession come full circle!" Dervenin cried after Aldric had basically fried Thadon's blood. "The Blood of Thadon has been consumed by Arden-Sul's will, and all of Mania welcomes you with open arms. I now declare you Duchess of Mania of the Shivering Isles! May your light shine upon all our happiest days."

Sheogorath, Dervenien, Sontaire, and even Arctus clapped for him and cheered. He simply smiled, but inwardly he was unsure if what he had done was right.

The Madgod chose that time to speak. "You've done it! The Ritual is complete, and you've survived! A shame about Thadon, but it's how he would have wanted to go. Now, on to other--"

Sheogorath was cut short as the door to the Sacellum burst open, and a loud cry of "Wait! Stop!" was heard.


	11. Escalation

-1A Madgod's Realm

Chapter Ten - Escalation

Somehow, Aldric had managed to miss the Golden Saint guards which flanked either side of him. But when the door burst open and the familiar voice of Syl called out, followed by her figure and that of her Dark Seducer escorts, the Saints reached for their weapons, but didn't draw them. A scowl was plastered on each Saint, as well as Sontaire's.

Syl rushed toward the congregation. "Wait! I must speak! The Ritual must not be completed!"

The Madgod, standing on the side where Arctus' lectern sat, immediately frowned. "Syl! You dare interrupt Me? Only _I_ interrupt Me. Like just then.

"I'm speaking with someone. We'll talk later. Or not. When is later, exactly? Not now, I'm sure of that." He looked to the Golden Saints, and his tone became more hostile. "Guards, I think Syl forgot how to use the door. Kindly show her out. Before I forget myself."

Syl looked at the Saints, Sheogorath, then Aldric. A look of despair crept onto her face. "Thadon…dead?" She shot her finger out at the Lord Sheogorath. "You've done this! It was you all along!"

It was Sheogorath's turn to point, except this time he pointed with his staff. "Hold your tongue, little Duchess, or I'll tear it from your mouth!"

"Replacing Thadon with this…_outsider_?" Syl cried, shaking her head. "This is how it ends. I should've seen this coming!"

Sheogorath's eyes narrowed in anger. "Calm yourself, Syl," he replied, looking like he was doing his best to keep from unleashing his wrath upon her. "You're making my teeth itch. You still hold your office. I suggest you see to your duties."

All the while the Champion remained silent because speaking from him would only make things worse. But he kept the hilt of his sword within reach, in case things got violent.

"No! I see what's going on. I should have seen it before," Syl said, putting her right hand to her forehead and seemingly cursing herself for some lack of intelligence. "You conspire to destroy us all! You're a fool if you think I'll allow this to happen."

"Fool?" Sheogorath laughed. "Visionary! Change is in the air, Syl. Breathe it deep! Bathe in its scent! Bottle it up. Save some for later." He then sniffed the air as though change itself were present, which it was. Aldric almost laughed at the Madgod's statement but he kept his mouth shut.

"Order stands at our door. They've taken the Fringe! Did you even know? Do you care? And you speak of "change?"

Aldric's eyes widened in horror. Despite that Dementia would cheat to get ahead, the tone of her voice made it clear--she was being serious and telling the truth. _Oblivion only knows what could be going on there._

Sheogorath tapped his staff against his right leg. "Change will preserve us! It is the lifeblood of the Isles. It will move mountains! It will mount movements!"

"No. I can't do this. There has to be a way out. A way to escape!"

A quizzical look appeared on the Lord of the Never-There's face. "Then go, Syl. Return to your quarters. Before I send you back in pieces."

Syl suddenly became all smiles--one of smug satisfaction. "Yes! That's what I'll do. I'll go. The enemy of my enemy. Order is the key. I'll keep them close."

It was at that moment that everyone's face turned to shock at what they just heard. It also caused the Golden Saints to draw their weapons, followed by the Dark Seducers, and then Aldric.

_This…this can't be!_ Aldric thought, looking over to Sheogorath. _Even _he_ looks surprised._

Sheogorath held up his hand in the direction of the Saints and the new Duke of Mania. "No! Let her go!"

Syl about-faced and began leaving the room, the Seducer escorts watching the Saints closely. "This is not over, Madgod. I give myself to Jyggalag. As a Priest of Order, _I'll_ be safe. Your empire will crumble before the armies of Order!"

The door to Crucible slammed shut and for several minutes there was nothing but silence in the Sacellum Arden-Sul. Everyone was utterly stunned at the events that had just unfolded. Aldric knew he had once again witnessed history be made, although in a different way.

"Wondering why I let her go, aren't you?" Sheogorath suddenly said, breaking the silence. Aldric turned and looked at the Madgod, who now had both his hands on his staff and was looking at the door to Crucible. "I can see it in your face. Mostly in the eyes. I may take those from you when this is done."

He broke his stare and met Aldric's gaze. "_This_ has never happened before! The ruler of Dementia turning traitor? Unprecedented!

"I've seen others defect, but never a Duke or Duchess! Maybe we're on to something here. We'll see how it plays out. It can't be worse than what's happened before."

"If you say so…" Aldric replied wearily.

"I do. I _did._ And I won't say it again. But, that's enough about that. You're the ruler of Mania! Just look at you. You're positively _beaming_! Oh, how I would dance about on your skull and sing to the hills!"

He barked a hardy laugh, then just as suddenly stopped as usual. "That wouldn't be worthy of such a thing. Your skull is too small for me to dance on, I'd probably crush it. But anyways!"

Sheogorath dug through his shirt pocket before pulling out a beautiful engraved ring. "Here is the Ring of Lordship, a symbol of your new station. Symbols are important. They carry weight in this Realm, and others. You would be well served to remember that. I've also granted you the ability to summon a Golden Saint once-a-day."

Aldric took the ring from the Madgod's hand and put it on his right ring finger. Suddenly, he felt more sociable and he could feel a slight barrier form around his figure. "And what of the Fringe?"

Sheogorath sighed. "She was right about that. I can feel it. In My bones. The little ones."

He slashed his staff sideways. "The Greymarch has swept the Fringe. Order gathers its forces there as we speak. And I _hate_ when people gather forces…_in My Fringe_!

"You'll need to put an end to that. Stop them. My armies should already be there, but I want you to see what you can do to help. If they continue to marshal their forces there, we won't be able to contain them. Make sure they can't."

Aldric just stood there, looking at the ring on his finger. He couldn't believe what was happening. He could feel himself becoming part of the Isles, and he had a strong desire to stay here forever. That thought alone startled him, as did Sontaire suddenly appearing next to him. He knew he had a promise to keep with Caius and he made another to himself that when the Fringe was back in the hands of Sheogorath, he would leave and report to the Spymaster.

"What're you doing with your tongue flapping about, lad?" Sheogorath asked. "Move! Get going! Or I'll make you myself!"

That registered. Aldric spun on his heel and ran for the Mania door, Sontaire in close pursuit.

"Aldric! Wait!" she yelled and he stopped as he got outside. It had begun to rain. _Joy_, he thought.

"What is it love?" he asked.

She stopped, and seemed to hesitate about what she was going to say. "Can I come with you?"

Aldric rapidly shook his head. "No, absolutely not. It's too dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Me? Getting hurt?" She chuckled. "Aldric, I've had to fight for my life before because of ravenous perverted men. I've killed before. Please, trust me. I have armor and a sword. Please let me help you."

Aldric was in a bind. He couldn't make up his mind. He was sure that the forces of Sheogorath would need every body they could get, but at the same time, he loved Sontaire with his entire being. He was momentarily surprised with himself, but at the same time, he wasn't. After much thinking, Aldric came to a decision.

"Yes, you can come with me. But stay close, okay?"

She jumped up once and hugged him tight. "Thank you, baby! Let me go suit up."

00000000000000

Sontaire had suited herself up in a hodgepodge of chainmail and mithril armor, complete with an elven shield. The only thing she was missing was a helmet, but her ebony shortsword (enchanted to do shock damage) more than made up for her lack of head protection.

On the way to the Gates of Madness, they ran into the very first Obelisk Aldric had come across on the Low Road, which was now fully activated and kicking with Knights of Order. During that battle, Sontaire had kept up with him and even saved his butt a few times before they managed to shut the Obelisk down. Aldric would have to ask her where she got her martial skills from and why she wasn't more grounded in the ways of magic.

The rain had finally stopped by the time nightfall came and they reached the Gates of Madness. Aldric hadn't a clue as to what he might encounter inside the Fringe; all-out battle could be occurring or it could be scattered skirmishes. He truly didn't know. As they stood before the Gate of Dementia, they both drew their swords.

"You ready?" Aldric asked his companion.

Sontaire nodded. "As ready as I can be. Hey, Aldric…"

He looked over at her, and sensed a brief amount of tension in the air before he said "What?"

"Please, let's live to see another day." She approached him and kissed him on the lips; Aldric returned it.

"Sweetie, trust me," Aldric replied with a smile. "I've been through Oblivion and back, and I'm still here."

They turned toward the Gate of Dementia. "Let's go."

Aldric pushed the Gate with his left hand until it opened all the way and the pair stepped through. Neither of them were prepared for what they saw.

Whereas the Fringe had resembled both Mania and Dementia in certain aspects, something wasn't right. Gone were the vibrant landscapes and dark gnarled plants. Everything was covered with Order Crystals and a gray mist hovered in the air. The Fringe seemed more dead than the lands of Dementia, if such a thing were possible.

"By the Madgod," Sontaire breathed. "This is unbelievable."

"You got that right," Aldric added as they walked down the left most staircase next to the bust of Sheogorath.

He noticed that the corpses that the Gatekeeper slew when he first arrived had been reduced to skeletal remains. The Gatekeeper's skeleton, unfortunately, wasn't there…which was also strange. Had the citizens removed it? Or had…Jayred Ice-Veins eaten it? The thought chilled him.

One other thing caught his eye: off in the distance, a blue light up in the sky seemed to be radiating near the center of the Fringe.

"Stay on your guard, Sontaire," Aldric said. "Follow me down to Passwall."

When he arrived down into the village, he saw a couple of Golden Saints roaming about and one without a helmet with long golden hair seemed to be the leader. Aldric approached slowly.

"May we be of help?" Aldric called out, and all the Saints turned to look.

"I am Aurig Desha," the helmet less Golden Saint replied. "Your Grace, a dark time has been thrust upon us. Passwall is under attack. We are outmatched and outnumbered."

"What happened here?" Sontaire asked before Aldric could.

"At first light, the Spire at the center of town became active. Immediately, the area around it began to crystallize and change. Soon after that, the sky darkened and the Knights came."

"Surely they must be weakened." Aldric knew that their numbers had to be thinning, but he noticed that Aurig Desha was shaking her head vigorously. .

"The Knights are relentless. They do not tire, they do not fear, and they do not stop coming. They appear out of nowhere at the base of the Spire. We kill five of them, five more show up. We've lost too many of the Aureals already." She gestured to some of the bodies scattered about the ground. "I fear that we will not be able to hold the town for--"

Off by the Spire, three beams of light flashed briefly out of the corner of Aldric's eye. Then one of the male Saints cried, "They're attacking again! To arms, to arms!"

_Son of a bitch,_ Aldric thought as three Knights of Order appeared where they hadn't before. The Golden Saints drew their weapons, while another nocked an arrow into a bow, and they charged.

The Knights closed quickly, and weapons started to clash. Aldric kept an eagle eye on Sontaire, not wanting her to get hurt. As a Knight knocked a Saint back with the hilt of its sword, Aldric sliced it across the back and kicked it in the back of the leg. It collapsed and the Redguard shoved his sword through the Knight's husk, killing it.

Meanwhile, Sontaire ducked the attack of another Knight and slashed at one of its legs, causing it to stumble off balance and send it right into a Golden Saint's mace, crushing its helmet beyond repair.

Two more waves of Knights followed and only one Golden Saint fell. After the ninth Knight of Order was dead, there was a considerably lull in the combat to where Aurig could speak again.

"The Spire is obviously their source of power," the Saint commander said. "This battle will not end until we find a way to shut it down."

"How do we do that?" Sontaire asked, wiping a trickle of blood away from her cheek. Even all sweaty and bloody, to Aldric, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I am not certain," Desha replied. "But do not lose heart, for I have a plan. The ruins of Xeddefen run under Passwall. The entrance to the south of the town has been sealed for centuries. One of my scouts reported that the ruins have been opened recently and a number of these Knights are now guarding the entrance."

"I'm guessing you sent the scout inside. Did she report back?" Aldric inquired.

"She did not return. I can only assume that she was caught and captured. If we attempt to assault Xeddefen, though, Passwall will be overrun and we will lose the Fringe. Additionally, our forces are dangerously thin. We have no idea what opposition may await us inside."

Aldric looked to the southeast, in the rough direction of where the ruins lay. From the sounds of it, he'd be going in by himself. Taking Sontaire would be too risky; she needed to be with the Saints in case she was injured.

"I know what you're suggesting," Aldric said, looking Desha in the eyes. "I'll do it."

He then looked into Sontaire's eyes. "As much as I'd love for you to be at my side, I can't this time, love. I want you to be with the Saints in case you get injured. I'm not familiar with the art of Restoration, and I only trust myself with potions. I'd rather drink a bad mix then the woman I love."

"I understand," Sontaire replied.

Aldric began to head in the direction of Xeddefen when Sontaire called out.

"Wait!" She ran up to him and Aldric stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?"

She kissed him on the lips for a good five seconds before uttering three words that would soon be pumping through him: "Come back alive."


	12. Explanation

-1_Note to all Oblivion fans of 'A Madgod's Realm': I have chosen to discontinue this series for a few different reasons. _

_Number one: there really isn't a way to come up with plot twists inside of the Shivering Isles without one having to suspend a great deal of disbelief on the part of the reader._

_Number two: there isn't really much of a way to develop Aldric's character any further then what's already been established. It just isn't possible._

_Number three: everybody already knows what happens. Therefore, it's not interesting or fun._

_Number four: I'm currently working on a Morrowind story that's both original and interesting. It's called 'The Illuminated Order', based off of a popular mod for The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. The link for this story is here: __/s/4468833/1/TheIlluminatedOrder_

_I am sorry for those who enjoyed this story, but it just isn't worthwhile to continue something that won't spring any good ideas. However, I would like everybody who reads this to read my Morrowind story._

_Thank you, and I'm sincerely sorry._

_Mad Max_

_P.S. I know some of you are going to object...maybe discontinue isn't the right word. It'll be put on pause. One of the main reasons I haven't written for this is because my xbox is currently broken and thusly I haven't been able to play and get inspiration. So for now, its on pause._


End file.
